Wizard101: The Shadow Games (DISCONTINUED)
by Fluffy Sakura-kun
Summary: Isaiah Death Caller, just joins RavenWood Academy to learn Magical Arts. He learns Death Magic which in this case is really rare and finds a threat BIGGER than Malistaire. A dueling game called the shadow games. Will he and his friends survive? I'M SO SORRY BUT THIS IS IN THE PROGRESS OF BEING REMADE OH AND I'M BAAACK SUCKERS
1. New student

**A/N: HI! My name's Sakura Zen. So... this is a wizard101 story... not all characters are real... or so I think their not. All except my brother (Luke Dark Flame) and I (Angela Life Whisper) Okay! lets go into the wonderful, awesome fantastic-**

**Luke: Boring, useless**

**Me: O_O um... what did you say? *Stares at Luke***

**Luke: What do you want?**

**Me: *Smacks him* Come on the Disclaimer's gonna start! *Drags him***

**Disclaimer:**

**Isaiah: Sakura Doesn't own Wizard101. *smiles***

**Me: DAMN IT ISAIAH I WAS GONNA DO IT! *Beats him with a bat***

**Luke: Like he said, she doesn't own wizard101. If she did, no one's gonna want to play the game.**

Chapter 1

Isaiah DeathCaller

"Pencils down, student!" Falmea said standing from her front desk. "I'll be collecting them after you leave. So leave them on your desks and go ahead to lunch." Isaiah sighed. This was the first time Isaiah actually finished a test. Fire wasn't his best. He realized that when he tried to light a plant on fire (which the life school watched in horror). To be honest, he wasn't good at any of the schools except death. He hasn't really tried because everyone said the death school was cursed and was destroyed. But Isaiah somewhat had the perfect talent for death. People also said there are some death wizards left, but their cursed and depressed. If he didn't pass the Fire school test, then no one would take him in their school. Isaiah always wondered to what happened to the death school. People would say "The evil one did this." or "IT EXPLODED IN TINY PIECES!"

**Luke: WHAT THE? WHO SAID THAT?**

**Me: What? Trying to keep things interesting around here! Duh!**

Isaiah grabbed his bag and books and he walked outside. His pet Helephante swung his sword as if he was trying to battle another wizard's serpent. Isaiah quickly noticed and picked him up. "I'm sorry!" He said to the wizard. Then he noticed who it was. It was the guy who told him the Death school exploded in pieces.

"Hey! No its cool. My serpent always looks at other pets like that." The kid said picking his pet up. The serpent started to hiss protests but he ignored it. The kid was as tall as him with brown spikey hair. His eyes were gray and Isaiah remembered his crazy grin that hit is face. The kid looked as if he had too much coffee.

"Name's Ethan DragonRider." He said, "I'd like to shack your hand but I don't want you to get poisonous venom inside you!" Ethan laughed as if it was a joke. Isaiah narrowed his eyes.

"So! You applying for Fire, eh?" Ethan grinned. Isaiah hesitated before nodding just incase he didn't do anything dangerous. "AWESOME! LETS BE FRIENDS!" Isaiah's eyes widened when Ethan's grin became bigger.

"Um….. are you dangerous?" Isaiah asked. He took a few steps back. Ethan laughed. Or should I say, Roared a laughter.

"Well, a lot of people in your level would beg me to be their friend. Considering that I'm a Master Wizard." Isaiah gaped. He heard of Master Wizards. The closest to one of the best ranks of the spiral. Of course he would be friends with one, but Ethan seemed… Dangerous. Like, CRAZY dangerous. But it was worth it. Ethan could be helpful.

"Um.. okay?" Isaiah said putting his Helephante down.

"AWSOME! So! Where's your dorm? We need to get you an armor for PvP class!"

Ethan DragonRider.

Ethan knew it for the first time he saw Isaiah. He was the first death wizard after 5 years. Being a death was really rare. Sure, Isaiah found him weird. Everyone did. But Ethan HAD to know him. Fire wasn't going to except him, then Head Master's going to have to talk to him. After he notices his talent, Then he'll be in the death school. Honestly, Ethan didn't know what happened to the death school. He was in Mooshu when it happened. No one would tell him. Even the Head Master wouldn't budge. But Ethan knew all death wizards are related to "him" so are some of the life wizards. Like the PvP master Angela.

**Luke: WHO SAID YOU WERE GONNA BE IN THIS STORY?**

**Me: SHUT UP AND STOP DISTURBING THE STORY! GEEZ!**

(We'll get to her later) Ethan followed Isaiah to his dorm and told him that since he didn't have a class yet, he was only going to watch people battle. He also explained what PvP means (Player versus Player just incase no one knew) and why he needed an armor. "Yo, Isaiah! What size are you? I got some extras!"

"Um… well I guess medium?" Isaiah shrugged. Ethan teleported out and came back with a red and blue armor.

"Their gonna put you in a team, but since you don't have a class, pick one. I'll wait for you in the Arena. You know where it is?" Isaiah nodded. "Cool, smell ya later, bro!" After Ethan left to the arena, he knew he would see the same person yelling the same thing.

"PVP, PVP! EVERYTIMES' A GREAT TIME FOR SOME PVP!" A girl with a green armor and golden spear called out. She had a flag tied to her back, as a sign saying she was Master PvP ranked. Which is pretty impressive for a Life Magus.

"HEY! There's my favorite Rival!" Ethan called out. The blue eyed girl turned around and smiled.

"And there's that crazy dragon rider!" She ran towards him and hugged him. "Where were you?" She asked.

"Well, a new wizard came today taking the fire test. I don't think he passed but I just KNOW he's death." He smirked. The girl's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh really?" Ethan nodded.

"I knew it from the first time I saw him make the skull go to life!" He said.

"Can I meet him?" The Magus clapped her hands together. Ethan nodded.

"He should be coming in by now." As if in cue, Isaiah came running in a blue armor. He was still holding the helmet, showing his white eyes an long black hair.

"Hey Ethan!" I think this Helmets-" Isaiah stopped when he saw the girl.

"Are you Isaiah? The new one?" She asked. He nodded and turned his face to Ethan as if saying '_Is she gonna tackle me?' _The girl stepped near Isaiah and did the unexpected. Even Ethan never saw her do this. She removed her helmet and the two boys gasped. Ethan NEVER saw her face. Her hair was almost as long as Isaiah's and she had green eyeliner. There was a mark that was written on her cheek with a rose under it. Ethan stood there for a few seconds and stared back at Isaiah. Then Ethan almost chocked. Man, Isaiah was looking at her as If she was a goddess.

"Hi, my name's Angela, Angela Life whisper."

**Me: YAWN! DONE! So, wahdaya think? **

**Luke: Is that even a word?**

**Me: SHUT UP! NOTHING CONCERNS YOU!**

**Luke:Hmph**

**Isaiah: I DO NOT LOVE HER!**

**Me: DEAL WITH IT! I SAW YOU LAST TIME!**

**Isaiah: What? **

**Me *walks away with a evil grin***


	2. the PvP master

**Me: HELLO! and welcome to another Chapter of Wizard101 adventure! Will Ethan confess a secret?**

**Ethan: I have no Secret...**

**Me: Will Isaiah battle in arena class? Will Luke survive the next 5 chapters?**

**Luke: WHAT THE HELL?**

**Me: Will Isaiah confess his Love?**

**Isaiah: WHAT?  
><strong>

**Me: Find out! THIS CHAPTER! ...also, I don't own wizard101. **

**Luke: THANK GOODNESS!**

Chapter 2

Isaiah Death Caller

Isaiah stared at Angela for a while before coming back to earth. She raised an eyebrow in confusion. Isaiah focused on her eyes and how it stared at him. Her hair went down almost touching her waist.

"Um... hey?" She said bringing him back to reality. His face went slightly red and smiled.

"I'm sorry, um what did you say?" He asked and noticed her hand out to shake his hand.

"I said, my name is Angela and are you the new wizard?" She said. Ethan stood behind her giving Isaiah a wink and thumbs up. Isaiah glared at him and nodded and shook her hand. "My name is Isaiah." He said politely. Angela giggled.

"I'm know that." she laughed. That really didn't help Isaiah's red face as it grew more bright. Suddenly she turned around and checked her watch.

"Hey, Dragon Rider, we got 20 minutes before my next class comes... you at it?" She asked putting her helmet back on. Ethan smirked. "Yup, that's my girl!" He gave her a high five mouthing out the words to Isaiah '_Don't worry I'm not taking your girl'_Isaiah narrowed his eyes at him and looked away so no one would see his face getting as red as an apple.

**Isaiah: I hate you, Sakura**

**Me: I love you too!**

"What are you talking about?" Isaiah asked as he calmed out.

"PvP battle. Magus vs. Master!" Ethan grinned. Angela narrowed her eyes and then rolled them.

"Ya, right, your just level 40. And I'm 39, fool"

"Hmph! Ya your DEFINITIVELY JEALOUS!" He pointed out. Isaiah sweat dropped as the two argued. He stepped between them. "Hey, hey. Listen... What about that battle?" He asked. Angela nodded and pointed to Ethan almost touching his nose.

"Ethan DragonRider, I CHALLENGE you!"

The battle started pretty quickly. Isaiah saw a battle before. He took note of the plain white and sometimes golden circles on the spot of the two wizards. Two golden circles appeared in front of Angela and Three appeared in front of Ethan.

"Damn It, I forgot to fix my deck! Ethan growled. Angela laughed. She took out her spear and scanned her cards.

"Hmmmmm I was practicing these cards. I also recently got a new one. She picked up one card and a balance sign twirled around her.

"I summon Spirit Blade!" She raised up the card and three blades surrounded her. Life, Myth, and Death.

"I thought Death was removed from the academy!" Isaiah called out from the back

"No, man! Its still there, but it's really rare to get." Ethan called back. He scanned his cards. "Girl, you got lucky today!" He said to Angela. "But, I'm gonna summon a fire blade." A blade appeared around him.

"Um, I'm kinda getting lost on what going on here!" Isaiah called back at Ethan. Angela sighed.

"You really need to get a class fast!" She laughed. Isaiah blushed and smiled back. _Man, she looks beautiful. _Ethan nodded.

"We using blades. They power up your attack by the percentage. This blade gives 40%." He held up the same card he played. Angela held up the spirit blade card.

"And this one gives 45% for each blade. Death, myth, and life. There is also one card that's called Elementary Blade. That has Storm, fire, and ice. Speaking of that, why don't you get one, Ethan?" Ethan shrugged. "I tried, BUT!" Ethan pointed out dramatically "... I have no more training points." Angela cracked then checked her watch.

"Oh my GOSH! We only have 10 minutes! my students are coming!" She cried. Ethan smirked.

"Okay, that's cool, I'll forfeit. But we'll finish later... see ya later, blue hair." He said as he stepped out and teleported out.

"Ummm... this might sound weird. But what do you mean... by, um, YOUR students?" Isaiah asked. Angela sighed and laughed.

"You're in the beginning class right? Well, congrats, cause I'm your teacher!"

Luke Dark Flame

Luke's day wasn't going so good. Well, its NEVER good. that stupid Maron challenged him again and now a random Balance wizard found out about the death school. It won't be long till the word's spreaded out. But that's the least of his worries. This morning he LOST his deck AND some one stole half of his gold. Yup, his friends are right. He was unlucky.

**Luke: Now, I'M in the story?**

**Me: Yup, and I've got some stuff for you *evil grins***

**Isaiah: Welcome to the crew**

Luke look around the city to find something interesting. Of course, nothing. Luke usually disguises himself as a myth wizard. But ever since the weird events, he didn't care anymore. He decided to go for some PvP in the arena, which is not really like him. But its better than walking around doing nothing. He entered Unicorn Way and saw some people around in the bench's having a lesson. Then he saw the teacher. He gasped and hid in the corner. Its was his sister, Angela.

**Luke: WHY IS MY CHAPTER SHORT? CONTINUE!**

**Me: *gasp* you WANT to be in the story?**

**Luke: No the story sucks...**

**Me: *hits him with a frying pan***

**Ethan: PWNED! **

**Me: Okay, I got a question, I read a snapple cap that said 'Strawberry is not a berry but banana is'... IS THAT TRUE? Who ever tells me gets cookies. *Shows burnt cookie* OKAY ATLEAST THEIR EDIBLE! **


	3. Meeting Luke

**A/N: Hi um, I wanted to make some changes. Some chapters are gonna be around 13 years and up... a.k.a. rated T. so ... if your not.. turn around... NOW. **

**Me: *walks in with a younger girl* HEY! This is Abigail. I'm testing her. Say hi Abigail!**

**Abigail: Hiya!**

**Me: Okay, you're gonna be the disclaimer... Come on! Say it!**

**Disclaimer: Sakura doesn't own Wizard101**

**Me: Great! but your forgeting-**

**Abigail: *Punches Luke***

**Me: I'M SO PROUD! *sniff* **

Chapter 3

Angela Life Whisper

"LUKE?" She yelped in fear. She hasn't seen him in a year. Now, he's here. Her own older brother...In front of her. Luke coughed in shock and pretended he didn't hear and hid behind the wall .A storm student raised her hand .

"Who's he? Your boyfriend?" Angela glared at the student and blushed.

"That's... my .. um brother. " She snapped back. The student nodded and hid behind the crowd. "Um, you can study please?" She asked as she disappeared behind the wall. She turned around to see Luke fiddling with some clocks. He looked up when he heard some foot steps.

"Luke, You got 5 seconds to explain what your doing here." She hissed. Luke smiled.

"I'm surprised you remembered my name! It's been a year, am I right?" He got up and fixed his belt. "I wanted to give you a present last holiday, but couldn't find you." She turned around to see if her class wasn't burning down the arena. She caught Isaiah's seat empty. "So... Hows... it been? I guess?" She looked around the classroom looking for Isaiah. No response, until she heard someone familiar...

"So... Your Angela's brother?" Angela skipped a heart beat.

_'Please, out of all people don't let it be-'_"Hey, I'm Isaiah, what's your name?" _'DAMN IT!' _Angela turned around to see both boys chatting. She glared at them as the bell rung. Luke noticed as the doors barged open. He noticed Maron looking around.

"Oh great, Gotta fly, see y-"

"THERE YOU ARE! LUKE DARKFLAME! EXPLAIN WHY THE HELL YOU LEFT CLASS!" Maron pointed at Luke as his eyes flashed red with anger. Luke rolled his eyes.

"Ya ,ya, ya. Of course I did. I HAD too. I already know that stuff, I'm sure you were learning as you taught them Or should I recall, _your failed attempted?"_Luke teased. Maron started to protest and pushed him around. Isaiah crocked his head in confusion.

"Umm, who is-"

"Not a clue." Angela said trying to figure it out. She felt like she saw him before. Then she gasped.

"Wait! I know you!" She pointed at Maron. "Your the new Death Teacher!"

Ethan DragonRider

Ethan waited in front of the Lunch room impatiently. He saved a large table for all of them and now their not showing up. He wondered if

they were okay. Well, of course they are! If something happened, then some one would scream something like-

"OH MY GOD! THE DEATH SCHOOL IS REAL!" Ethan blinked and looked up. He saw a crowd of people gathering around the arena. He quickly got up to see what was going on and there he saw two student fighting next to Angela and Isaiah. Ethan sighed in relief but got close enough so he could hear the fight.

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! NOW CYRUS IS GONNA KILL ME!" The shorter student said. The other one was holding a pumpkin head showing his red hair and black eyes.

"ME? ANGELA DID THAT?" He yelled back.

"What? I didn't do anything?" Angela stepped up. Of course, they ignored her.

"NONE OF THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU WEREN'T SO STUPID!"

"ME? STUPID? HAVE YOU SEEN YOURSELF?"

"I AM YOUR TEACHER!"

"YOUR TOO STUPID TO BE ONE!"

"that's IT!" The shorter one said. "Luke Dark Flame ,you've go TOO far, that's why, today, right now, I CHALLENGE you!" He said. Luke smiled. "If I win, you're gonna attend class." He said. Luke nodded .

"Well, I lost my deck today, I'm sorry-"

"No you didn't." The other said tossing him his deck. Luke growled.

"You.. STOLE IT?" Luke yelled.

"Well, I couldn't help it!" He said grinning. Luke mumbled something in anger and then he nodded. "What's in it for me?" Luke asked. The boy shrugged. "I won't bother you for a month." He said.

"2 Months!" Luke corrected.

"Fine..." The other grumbled in response. Luke smiled. "Alright Maron! I accept your challenge!"

**Me: Well, that's done...**

**Ethan: How is that in MY POV?**

**Me: *checks chapter* Ohhhh, okay never mind about that. But it's still in your point of view.**

**Abigail: *Walks in* We need the next chapter in 10 days, Sakura!**

**Me: Awwwwwww, aren't you the cutest thing.**

**Luke: A 9 year old hit me with a frying pan...**

**Abigail: I didn't hit you with a frying pan! *Hits him with a pan* Now I did!**

**Me: STAY TUNE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! ALSO I NEED MOTIVATION! LUKE YOU MUST WIN THIS!**

**Luke: owwwwww **


	4. First Unexpected Deadly Battle

**Me: *In depression corner* No... Motivation...Must...  
>Luke: Umm. whats with her?<strong>

**Abigail: No ones really motivating her. So... this isn't her best day. **

**Isaiah: When IS her best day?**

**Abigail: The world will never know...**

**Luke: Oh well, She doesn't own Wizard101 in anyway. **

**Isaiah: We know that **

**Me: WHYYYYYY?**

Chapter 3... or somewhere around that

Isaiah DeathCaller

It took a while to get everything processed into Isaiah's mind. Then he realized something. He was dragged into the battle.

"Isaiah?" Angela gasped. He panicked

"B-BUT I HAVE NO CARDS!" Isaiah called to Luke (who was on his team). Luke smiled. "I DON'T EVEN KNOW MY CLASS!"

"You're death, I thought you've figured it out already." Luke said. He pointed at his pockets. Isaiah noticed a box with a lock. He quickly unlocked it and saw a deck of novice cards. Death, novice cards.

"Awesome!" He said. Isaiah scanned his deck and saw a familiar card. He read the top. "Okay. I SUMMON-"

"Hey, Its um.. not your turn..." Luke whispered to him. Isaiah put his card back on his deck and kept quiet. Maron smirked.

"Okay, Let's see... I'll get you first, Isaac.."

"My name is ISAIAH." Isaiah snapped back.

"Alright, whatever. I'm summoning curse." Maron picked the card and a trap shield surrounded Isaiah. The spikes poked him hard and his arm started to bleed.

"Hey! Is that suppose to happen?" Isaiah asked rubbing the blood with his shirt. Luke glanced over to see but nodded. "I guess. Death battles are pretty realistic. But you'll be fine, if you win."

"Wait, what do you mean, _IF _I win?" Isaiah gulped. Luke sighed. "You don't want to know." The spiral turned to Luke as he scanned his deck. He quietly picked a card and summoned it without saying anything. A death blade surrounded him. Isaiah summoned the card he was going to in the first place. "I summon... um Death Trap!" The same trap shield surrounded Maron, but it was darker and had a skull on it. Luke put thumbs up at him as Maron scanned his cards. Angela and Ethan stared at them cheering them on. But Angela studied her own brother. The brother she hasn't seen in 3 years. The one who left her on her 11th birthday. The one who protected her from "Him" and almost got himself killed. Thinking about it almost got her to cry. Now he's back. Probably he's going to leave after this. Then there was Isaiah. The first death student after 5 years. It creeped her out. But something about him... made her feel...

"Angela... ANGELA!" Ethan called. Angela went back into reality and saw Ethan waving his hand around her head. "You okay?" She nodded and focused back into the battle. She saw Luke scanning his cards. (Maron summoned a death blade) Luke looked up at Maron and picked a card.

"I summon Spirit Blade." The same card Angela played before. The three blades surrounded him. Maron nodded and studied on a golden card in confusion. "Umm, whats this?" Isaiah showed the card to Luke. His eyes widen and smiled. "Wait, use that after I power the blades up. That'll finish him off in one blast."

Chapter 4?

Luke Darkflame

Skeleton Dragon. That was the card he had. Only Legendary wizards carry that card. He had to give blades and power ups to Isaiah. But Treasure cards disappear after one use. So if Isaiah fizzled... Luke didn't want to think about it. Plus, Isaiah's a beginner. He doesn't even know how to summon a card that strong. Luke can't even do it. But it was their only hope. Maron scanned his cards. Luke prayed that Maron doesn't summon a weakening spell.

"I summon WEAKEN TRAP!" _Damn it _Luke swore under his breathe. But the trap went to him.

"YES!" Luke accidentally said out loud. Isaiah gulped and Maron raised his eye brow.

"Ummm..." Isaiah scanned his cards and eyeing him as if saying '_Now he knows!'_

Maron looked at Isaiah with suspension, watching his every move.

"I summon um... no wait, I um pass." Isaiah put a card back in his deck as the spiral turned to Luke.

"I summon death blade." The blade went to Isaiah. Maron frowned as he caught on whats going on.

"You powering up a newbie? How pathetic Luke." He scowled.

"HEY!" Isaiah and Luke yelled back at him with anger. Man, that guy really was pissing them off. Luke frowned, then turned to Isaiah and mouthed some words. They poped up perfectly inside his head for some reason. _"Maron use to be a great teacher, but suddenly 2 weeks ago, he's like this. I'm trying to figure it out. This might be the way." _Isaiah nodded back at Luke as if agreeing. Then Maron grumbled as he summoned the spirit trap at Isaiah. He panicked as the sharp parts started to cut his legs and sides. He stayed focused as he passed again and allowed Luke to summon the spirit trap to Maron. Maron scanned his deck and smiled.

"I got a question, your life points are around 600 right?" Isaiah nodded. Maron smiled, but passed. Isaiah sighed in relief as he gave the turn to Luke. "I summon curse!" Luke's trap appeared in front of Maron. Maron passed with a smile Isaiah knew he didn't like. Isaiah stared at the treasure card. Just 3 more pip left, then he could attack. He just hoped Maron wouldn't do any attacks.

Luke sighed. "This is for the good. I summon Faint!" A trap appeared in front of Maron and Luke. Maron laughed and smiled. "Your still the same, by friend. I summon... Skeleton dragon." The two gulped. But, it didn't point to Isaiah. It went to attack Luke. "Whatever your trying to do Luke, now you can't power up anyone!" Maron laughed. Angela's eyes widen as Luke fell into deep sleep.

Chapter 5...

Isaiah DeathCaller

Isaiah stared in horror. He saw others defeated in battles. But it wasn't THIS intense. Everyone seemed confused as Isaiah. Angela was to shocked for words. Will he end up just like Luke if he lost? Will they ever win? Isaiah felt scanned his deck. One more pip left. But if he attacked with death, it'll be too weak. He had to attack with life, he had the attack, but the spell with work if- ... It was worth the try.

"I summon Death to Life!" Isaiah summoned the trap that turned all death attacks to life. Maron's eyes widen but caught himself.

"You fool! these only work for monsters! I'm a wizard!"

"You'll never know." Isaiah warned as Maron passed. Isaiah smiled. This was it. "It was nice meeting you Maron. Maybe after you think twice on your manners, I'll join the death class. For now, I SUMMON SKELETON DRAGON!" Isaiah summon the dragon as Maron gasped

"NO! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! ONLY-"

"Legendary wizards could have it? Oh, I know. This... is a treasure card." The dragon touched down to the floor and stared at Maron. Isaiah smirked as the pressure brought Maron to his knees. His life point cracked down to a zero as steam came off of his clothes. Suddenly Luke's eyes flung open and struggled to get up when Angela and Ethan ran to his side. Isaiah approached Maron.

"A-are you okay?" Maron looked up at Isaiah but his eyes were completely white. His voice was deeper and different.

'_It's too late, my child. You've lost. YOU ALL LOST! THE GAMES HAD STARTED! YOU WILL SOON ALL TREMBLE IN MY HANDS' _Maron gasped and chocked out black smoke. Then he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Whats going o-" Head Master came out of the crowd the, he gasped. "Tell me what happened!" He said checking Maron's pulse. Ethan panicked.

"I DON'T KNOW! I HEARD A BUNCH OF PEOPLE, THEN I CAME HERE, THEN I SAW EVERYONE HERE, THEN I SAW THESE TWO AURGUING. THEN THE BATTLE STARTED, TEN ISAIAH GOT DRAGGED IN, THEN EVERYTHING WENT KAPOOSH!" everyone stared at in confusion. Luke held his arm as if it hurt. Angela pour a red potion around his arm as it healed. The Head Master picked Maron up.

"It's starting... I feared for this." He said. Maron opened his eyes slowly and jumped back. "What the? How long was I out? Luke? Are you okay? Weren't you just in class wit-" Then Maron's eyes widen. "The mist.. It said something to me." Then he stared at Head Master "It, it can't be." The head Master nodded with sorrow.

"The Shadow games, it has begun."

**Me: Yayz, done.**

**Luke: I thought we agreed on NO shadow games**

**Me: Too bad. It makes things more interesting**

**Luke: Oh whatever**

**Me: Okay for those who didn't understand, Maron got his soul taken over by the "thing" so he just got back to normal. Ya, the shadow games will be explained later on. Okay, so ya. REVIEW**

**Luke:NO!**


	5. getting to know the group

**Me: WELCOME! TIME FOR A PINK FLUFFY SAKKIE ROMANCE ATTACK!**

**Boys (Except Ethan): BOOOOOO!**

**Abigail and Ethan: YAYZ!**

**Me: Anyways, I would like to introduce the death teacher… MARON!**

**Maron: Sup..**

**Me: Okay, now for the-**

***Door bell rings and Luke opens the door***

**?: HELLO!**

**Luke: O_O**

**Me: Hi Angela. You're kind of late.**

**Angela: Ya, got caught up in some stuff. Hi Luke!**

**Luke: O_O … A1209SDKJBSD?**

**Me: Ummm…?**

**Luke: WAIT, HOLD UP! AREN'T YOU ANGELA? *Points at Sakura***

**Me: Noooo… She's a person.**

**Luke: If YOU'RE not Angela, then who…?**

***Sakura's brother pops out of nowhere***

**Brother: Disclaimers starting!**

**Luke: O_O… ASPE90234ASJASBD!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizard101. But .000000000001% of it is ALL MINE MUAHAHAHAHA**

Chapter 6

Maron…( I honestly don't really know his name)

(2 Weeks ago)

"Students, I want you to practice your ranked skills. Next period we'll try secondary skills." Maron waved to his students. He walked out the half destroyed classroom and checked if the door were locked. It was opened. Probably an Advanced student left. Maron felt as if he'd been given a big responsibility. It's been almost a year since the death school was destroyed. He still doesn't understand why he's been assigned as the new death teacher. He still didn't complete his studies .Maybe it was because he knew so much about history. Even about the Shadow games. He heard rumors about it coming back. He'd love the stories about the heroes and the legend.

_Only the Chosen could stop it. The dove will break the wars, The hunter will soon be the hunted. The warrior will defeat darkness._

Sadly, that's all he remembered. It scared him to think about the Shadow games. Head Master would tell stories about the games. How the defeated wizard's soul would be taken. Maron checked the cemetery to check if any ghoul got out of their grave (Don't ask). Nothing. But he noticed a black wind swirling around one empty grave. Maron cautiously walked towards it poking it with his staff. The he bent down the feel it with his hand, observing it. Then he suddenly heard a voice:

'_Work for me, and you'll be free from danger. You'll be under my protection. Just follow my lead. Kill the dove.'_

And that's all Maron remembered before seeing nothing but darkness.

The next thing Maron saw was about 100 people staring at him and his Student Luke. There was two other people helping Luke but he couldn't see right. He rubbed his eyes and stumbled back. That's when it hit to him. The Shadow games started. It's actually here, and he was hit first. Head Master immediately called a meeting with Legendary wizards, teachers, and the other students he saw. It was one of those proper meetings Maron hated. You'd have to dress up for no reason. Head Master ordered Maron to go with Luke to teacher him about his First meeting. Luke calmly bought clothes and they ate lunch until the meeting.

"Dude, you don't remember a THING?" Luke asked. Maron shrugged. "Two weeks ago… that's all." He said.

"Well, let me tell you something, you almost killed me."

…

Still chapter 6…

Isaiah DeathCaller AND Anegla Life Whisper

There was a long silence. Angela sat on her broom lazily as Isaiah walked by her side.

"You were amazing out there…" Angela started. Long silence, then Isaiah scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. His face turned red. "Well, you know. I just do whatever popped up in my head. I don't really think. Just… action." Angela laughed. She stopped in front of a clothes store and removed her helmet showing her face again. Isaiah cleared his throat and looked away ignoring a sounds of kids laughing. He noticed it was the arena class students. Angela smiled and waved at her class.

"How's it been?" She asked. One student, probably the oldest, came up and had a worried face. "Is.. that true? I read about the shadow games…." Angela frowned and thought about what to say. "Well, we don't know. I just know its a false alarm." The student smiled. Another student came up. She was a storm student. She looked at Angela, and then a Isaiah, then back at Angela and nodded.

"Its official. Just one question. How old are you?"

"15, though I'm turning 16 in a month." Angela said.

"Just turned 16, 3 months ago... Why?" Isaiah asked. The student giggled, so did some others. Angela was lost in what was going on but Isaiah's eyes widen and looked at Angela.

"WHAT ARE WITH THESE STUDENTS?" He yelled. Angela frowned and raised and eye brow..

" Um...excuse me?" She asked. The girl stepped behind Isaiah and pushed him close to Angela and leaned near his ear.

"_Let this be your special moment" _

_"_WHAT THE?" Isaiah fought back and pushed the student away from him. Which resulted to the floor. The girl shrieked and closed her eyes.

"ISAIAH? WHAT THE?" Angela helped the student up.

"SHE-"

"Go pick out your clothes yourself for an hour.

"BUT-"

"NOW!"

"BUT SHE-

"FOR PEATS SAKE, GO ALREADY." Isaiah grumbled and walked away. The girl's words repeated in his head.

"_Let this be your special moment. Don't lose her"_

"I won't"

"Are you serious? You've NEVER seen her?" Luke asked. Maron shook his head no.

"But didn't you see her when you woke up? I mean, you looked at me, you've should have seen her." Luke said. "My vision was blurry." Maron took a bottle of water and tossed it to Luke. Luke sighed and drank the water. "Why? Is she cute?" Luke spit a mouthful of water at him. "WHAT?" Luke yelled at Maron as he dried his face with his sleeve.

"Okay, one: YOU SPIT YOUR WATER FROM YOUR MOUTH TO ME! Two: Whats the problem?" Maron said as they went to HeadMaster's office.

"God, Maron. I thought your more matured than that. " Luke said frowning. Maron shrugged.

"I'm a teenager, what do you expect?" He said as he laughed "You should have thought about it too!" Luke frowned and looked away. "Maron, what am I suppose to do with you?"

"I don't know, should I find someone for you-"

"WHAT?"

"Remind me again, WHY DO I HAVE TO WEAR... A DRESS?" Angela held up a light orange dress with a flower tiara. Isaiah crooked his head.

"I thought you have to wear something nice for the meeting!"

"Ya, but I'M A PvP MASTER! I NEAR WEAR DRESSES!" Angela shoved Isaiah as he laughed. He grabbed her dress. "Fine, fine. Chill, okay? Anyways, wear what you want..." Isaiah smiled. Angela nodded and walked to a closet. "...Unless I approve." He added and Angela blushed.

"PERVERT!" She screamed and threw a pillow at him. He ran out of the store laughing hysterically. He walked around Shopping District and saw a gateway to Olde Town. But Head Master was right in front of it. He smiled warmly when he saw Isaiah.

"Isaiah, I was hoping I would find you. May I talk to you?"

**Me: *In the computer watching 10 hour nyan cat* **

**Luke: Hey its time to go to bed**

**Me: Nyan?**

**NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN! (I WANT REVIEWS)**


	6. The meeting

**A/N: Oh gawd. I screwed up this whole time. Maron's real name is Malorn Ash Thorn. I'll just call him Malorn. sorry Malorn!**

**Malorn: Awwww shut up.**

**Me: OKAY! LETS ROLL THIS DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizard101**

**Ethan: HEY HEY HEY! WAIT!**

**Me: whats up?**

**Ethan: Where was _I_last chapter? Will I have a big part this time?**

**Me: Uh... *sweat drops* Well uh... *whispers* _Abigail, start the chapter!_**

"YOU'RE WHAT?"

... Yelled Isaiah in shock. HeadMaster laughed. "After that save, I thought it was best. You've saved Malorn's Life. Isaiah gaped. "So... I'm a Magus now?" Isaiah asked. Head Master nodded and handed him a bag.

"Here is all what a Magus needs. It includes cards, a new deck, clothes, keys to the worlds, an-"

"Okay, okay. Got it." He said, but raised an eyebrow. "What about the others?" Head Master smiled.

"AT the meeting, maybe." Then he started to leave. Isaiah's eyes widened.

"WAIT!" But it was too late. HeadMaster teleported out. Isaiah sighed and turned around.

...

**A/N: I promise you guys this is the last chapter before the adventure.. ok? No hate. **

...

Years ago_..._

The rain was pouring down Wizard City with barely anyone outside. There was one house with lights on. Little Angela shrieked with joy as she danced around.

Her mom and Luke came with a cake for her 10th birthday. They all sat down singing songs for her.

**Luke: I DIDN'T SING!**

Suddenly the door burst open. Creatures came inside with swords and torches. Angela first heard screams, then someone pulled her upstairs to the closet. Her mom locked the closet and Luke grabbed a sword.

"No, don't fight." Her mom cried as he stared at her. She pulled him near the closet and she waved to the two children. The next thing they saw was blood, splattered all over the floor. Then the closet door started shaking. Angela screamed as She covered her ears. Luke pulled her back. The door opened and the creatures saw them Angela screamed louder and everything became black. After her vision came back to focaus, she was in a forest. As she got up, she realized that she was in Grizzleheim. She got up and looked around, next to her was a letter from Luke.

_I've handled everything. Your old enough to realize your faith. Good luck. _

- _You beloved, Luke_

The girl burst into tears.

...

Luke smiled as he stared at Angela arguing with Malorn, again.

"YOU SOUND LIKE AN IDIOT!" She screAmed. "SHUT UP! I'VE KNOWN THIS PLACE LONGER THAN YOU!" He yelled back.

"IDIOT!"

"USELESS!"

"LOSER!"

"SAYS YOU!" Luke frowned. "Why are you arguing?" He asked. The two kids turned their heads to Luke in unison.

"BECAUSE- Wait, why are we?" Malorn asked. Angela thought for a second.

...

They all stared at each other.

"Hey, where's Ethan?" Angela asked. They shrugged.

**Ethan: YOU BETTER!**

"HEY YOU GUYS! GUESS WHAT!" They all turned around to see Isaiah running in different Clothes. Angela stepped forward and raised an eyebrow.

"Why-"

"I'M PROMOTED! I'M A MAGUS NOW!" The group gaped. Then madness started.

"CALLING THE MEETING TO ORDER!" Head Master locked the doors. There was a long table with wizards and teachers. Everyone seated quietly. There was a long silence.

"I call this meeting as an emergency. As you've seen the past events, I have come to conclusion. I'm sorry to say this but..." He took a long pause. Everyone looked worried. "It has started." There was a sudden gasp of horror.

"IT CAN'T BE!" One boy said getting up. "WHAT SHOULD WE DO?" Another girl screamed.

"NO! NO! NO!" Another girl cried covering her ears. HeadMaster sighed.

"SILENCE! We shouldn't worry. If the legend is true, then 'they' should be coming." Then the madness stopped as he signaled Malorn to come forward. The boy hesitated for a second and nodded.

"This boy, the death teacher, Malorn AshThorn, was the first to be hit. That is a warning." He watched as the wizards stared at him with surprised.

"And this novice saved him. I believe we know what to do now."

"What?" Isaiah asked.

"Behold, Isaiah Death Caller, Angela Life Whisper, Luke Dark Flame, and Ethan Dragon Caller, the heroes and heroines of the legend"

**Me: FILLER! THIS IS A FILLER! But anyways, here are some things I wanna say. **

**1. If you want any of your O.C.'s in it, then I except about 5-10. Anyways Don't worry! Don't forget to tell info about them. **

**2. Okay, here are profiles:**

**Angela: a 15 year old Life arena Master. Originally level 39 (But now level 43). But has spirit. Back story is TOO EPIC TO TALK ABOUT! (u)** **But anyways, Luke is her Older Brother, and she's an orphan. (Or is she?)**

**Isaiah: We all know this... 16, death, long haired boy. OBVIOUSLY A HUGE CRUSH on Angela. (SHUT UP!)**

**But anyways, We'll get to his Back story in another Filler Chapter. Or bonus. He is made up. **

**Luke: He's nothing... (a.k.a he has an EPIC back story)**

**Malorn: Do I REALLY have to talk about him? You guys know him, Google him or something. **

**Ethan: The prankster in this story. He's 15, in this story he easily falls in love with every girl he sees. He is also made up. **

**Okay, anyways. I'll add more info. OK BYE!**

**ANYWAYS REVIEW!**


	7. The shadow Games, and The legend

**Me: OOOOOOKAAAAAY! NOW THE FUN BEGINS! *Smiles innocently at Isaiah***

**Isaiah: Oh, I get it. I'll get tortured this whole time, huh?**

**Me: Exactly! Well anyways, here's some things I want to get clear. The adventure starts NEXT chapter.. sorta. Sorry, no fire please? **

**Ethan: *from the distance playing with fire* AWWWWW!**

**Me: Well anyways, this chapter will explain about the shadow games. This will explain about Angela and Luke's family. Well, not entirely, I want to surprise you about something... (MWHAHAHAHA) So... shall we begin?**

**Abigail: YA! Rolling the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: ...**

**Abigail: How do you expect to make the disclaimer funny?**

**Me: Yo Isaiah! Can you pull that really suspicious non-dangerous big button that says "Sakura Doesn't own Wizard101"? **

**Isaiah: *Pulls it and falls into a bottomless pit* **

**Me: HAHAHAHA that never gets old. Well anyways folks, I don't own wizard101. *sees Luke walking around* Hey Luke! Can you pull that really suspicious non dangerous big button that says "Sakura doesn't own Wizard101"?**

**...**

First thing that happened, Isaiah stood up, "Who?" Everyone gasped in horror. The head Master laughed as the rest of the legendary hero group, gaped.

"Wait, what?" Luke said blankly.

"HOLY CRAP! REALLY?" Ethan gasped, with a bit excitement.

"WOW WOW WOW WAIT. That can't be possible!" Angela screamed. Isaiah stared at them sighed as HeadMaster smiled .

"Perhaps he can explain." He gestured at Malorn. All eyes went to him as he looked up. "Come on, I'm taking you to the water fall.

**...**

"THIS is the death school?"Angela asked. Maron nodded as the group stared at the sealed door. Luke hesitated at the door.

"Where's Ethan?" Isaiah asked looking around. As if on cue, they heard a random scream. They all focused at the waterfall where Ethan was violently screaming.

"THE WATER IS ATTACKING ME! HEEEEEEELP!" He group gaped.

"Ethan. You're on top of it." Angela said. Ethan stopped screaming and stepped out.

"Oh, so that wasn't a monster?" The group fell anime style.

**...**

"This... is the death school yard." The group looked around with interest. Angela noticed a bench were Luke and Malorn had a conversation. She walked over to them to hear what they were talking about, ignoring Isaiah's and Ethan's comments about the yard.

"I think its time." Malorn put his hand on Luke shoulder.

"No, I don't think she's ready." Luke sighed. Angela had a feeling they were talking about her. " I think its reasonable" Malorn sighed looking at his classroom. Suddenly, the white-eyed teacher noticed Angela staring at them. He quickly looked at Luke.

"Come on, lets go inside and I'll explain everything."

**...**

The group entered the dark classroom. Everyone but Malorn and Luke. Malorn pulled up a table with seats on it and he sat on one.

"I think, one: I should go with you."

The group stared at him. Then Angela frowned.

"HELL NO!" Angela yelled pointing a finger at him. He frowned.

"Well, thats a nice response." Malorn said.

"WE DON'T NEED YOU! AND WHO SAID WE WERE GOING ANYWAYS?" She yelled.

"I am" Ethan said raising his hand.

"Me too" Isaiah laughed.

"Ya, I'm going." Luke said. Angela frowned. "Well! I'M NOT!" Malorn got up and started laughing.

"Your cute in a way." He said smiling. There was awkward silence. Then he noticed what he said.

"WAIT! no, I didn't mean... uh, I... well... I uh.. Oh gosh what am I saying?" He covered his face with his hands. The boys laughed as Angela frowned.

"You disgust me." She said rolling her eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes." Malorn said. She nodded.

"Okay, so, ya. The shadow games. It's created by-" The door opened revealing a girl around Luke's age.

"Excuse me, but..." She came forward, and looked at the group. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you." She smiled and backed away.

"No, um its okay. Guys, meet Kaya. She's my assistant." Malorn said getting up.

"Hey." The two boys (Isaiah and Ethan) said. Angela just nodded and Luke stared. Actually, the stare Isaiah gave when he saw Angela.

"H-hi?" He said shaking. Kaya stared at him and smiled. "Thanks for risking you life for my friend. I really owe you one." Luke stared at her blankly,

"Heee mishfsie." He slipped out. Kaya raised a eyebrow. "Excuse me?" Angela noticed Luke's actions pretty quickly.

"He means, he'll do anything for your-"

"ANGELA!" Luke blushed.

"Okay, okay. Geez. _EVERYONES_safety. _Happy?"_She asked Luke. He just backed away with his face burning up.

"OKAY! GUYS! I need to explain everything with you!" Malorn said waving his hands. The group stared at him impatiently.

"Okay, shall we begin?"

**...**

**Me: AAAAAAND we end here!**

**Cast: WHAT? NO!**

**Me: haha I'm just playing with you.**

**...**

"The shadow games were invented by a madman." Malorn began. "This man was known as Maximum Redthorn. He believed this new invention was a success to a new and funner way to duel. The shadow games were originally called 'The duel of Testimony'. It would determine if your ready for the next class of learning magic. Nothing dangerous happened if you lost. But one day, Maximum fell in love with a fire wizard. Name Melissa." Angela's eyes widen, and Luke dropped his head down. "But another wizard came to her first." Malorn continued. " She never noticed Max. Which resulted in him being jealous. After several months, Melissa got married with the other wizard and Max was furious. He got so sick of it, his anger went into the games. He made... a few _'changes'_into the games. The shadow games was created with hate. So, when you lost, your souls were taken. No one really knows where your souls go. Its best not to know, anyways. But after the changes were complete, Maximum found out Melissa was pregnant, and he challenged her husband. When Maximum won, the man lost his soul, without knowing. Maximum panicked on what he did. But later it turned into choas. Whenever he challenged a wizard, they lost their soul. This caused a war. It has been going for years. Soon, Maximum won the heart of Melissa and forced her to marry him. Then, months after, she announced she was pregnant again. Then Maximum left her. After a decade, Maximum sent his followers to kill Melissa and her children. They only killed Melissa, lying saying that the whole family was killed. The games then got worse with anger and hatred. Then came the legendary heroes. The dove, who's spirit sang and created an army of light, the warrior, who carried a stone blade made with bronze, the thief, who stole darkness from people with his bare hands, and the hunter, who cared for the wild and would sacrifice himself for anyone. They combined their power and broke the shadows. They sealed Maximum into the underworld. There the games were over. But now, its back. And if Head Master's right then its your job to seal it again. But it might be worse than before." Malorn stood up and sighed. Angela gaped.

"Wait, are you saying that-"

"Angela and Luke. Your father is Maximum RedThorn."

**...**

**Me: Well, that was LONG! **

**Abigail: The story's done?**

**Me: Well, the adventure starts next chapter. Also, meet Kaya!**

**Kaya: *Blush* Hi...**

**Me: I'm sorry but... *Glumps Kaya* **

**SO CUTE!**

**Anyways REVIEW!**


	8. Bringing them together

**Me: AND WE SHALL BEGIN THE LONG AND BORING ADVENTURE OF LUKE, ETHAN, MALORN, ANGELA AND THE OTHER GUY!**

**Isaiah: HEY!**

**Me: As I promised the chapter starts now**

**Cast: YAAAAAY**

**Malorn: *glaring* ...**

**Me: *eyes sparkling* Something wrong?**

**Malorn: You... like...**

**Me: I LOVE YOU! *Hugs Malorn***

**Abigail: THE DISCLAIMERS STARTING!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hold on I'm busy!**

**Luke: Well, Sakura doesn't own Wizard101**

**Me: MALORN COME BAAAAAACK!**

**...**

Chapter 9?

No Point of View

The whole thing took a while to process in Angela's head. Luke knew he should have told her before this. He watched as she stood up and stared at everyone. He wanted to say something but he didn't in front of... that..._girl, _Kaya. She stared at Angela with a worried face. Luke didn't know what was going on. His hear was beating like a _drum._ It scared him. He never felt this way before. He could feel his blood running up to his head and he started to feel warm all over his body. Then he felt someone touch his hand. Kaya.

"Are... you okay? You really look sick! Your face is all red!" She stared at him. Her nose was almost touching his. '_Shoot' _Luke looked away from her.

"YA! I'mm FINE!" he screamed. There was a long silence in the group (well, disregarding Ethan laughing around in the floor) Kaya stard at Luke blankly. Then Malorn coughed to break the silence.

"So.. I guess it's time to meet the head Master, right?" He said. Kaya smiled and nodded.

"Even though I don't really have a clue on what's going on, sure!" She said. But Angela's eyes widen and her gaze went straight to Luke.

"Y-you knew t-this." She stumbled in fear. " W-w-why? W-why d-din't y-yo-you t-t-tel m-m-me?" Luke got up but carefully.

"I tried to tell you, but I just..." He trailed off. But Angela grabbed his shirt, even though he was two feet taller than her.

"NO! Y-you left me when I was 10, and y-you could have fought, but you didn't that day. M-mom's dead, and it's probably because of you!" She tried to throw him to the wall, but failed as he stumbled next to Malorn. She ran out with tears in her eyes. Luke looked down at his feet with shame. But didn't know how to show it.

"She's right." He said under his breath. Malorn shook his head.

"No, don't think of it that way!" He said, but Luke pushed him aside and ran out the door too, but in the opposite direction. Malorn sighed.

"He's going to MarelyBone, and Angela's heading to the Golem field." Kaya said. Isaiah blinked.

"How did you know that." He asked.

"We're wizards, we can follow on what each person can do." Ethan recovered from his laughing fit. Isaiah blinked again '_Talk about privacy' _He thought. Then he shook that off his head.

"I'll go talk to Angela." He said, approaching the door. Kaya nodded "I'll go talk to Luke, too. I... think it's best." She said. teleporting out. Isaiah exited the door going over ways he could start his first private conversation with the girl his looked up at.

**...**

"Hello? Luke? Luke Dark Flame?" Kaya called Luke's name. She looked around with a worried face. She sat down on a bench and sighed. She hated when drama like this happened. She only wanted to tell Malorn about the discovery she made. She saw earlier a portal to the past. That might be a way they could go back to the past and seal the games forever. But she couldn't tell him now. She had to find Luke first. She found out that Luke felt uncomfortable around her, but it was worth the shot. There she saw the necromancer on a bench with small tears on his eyes. She sat down next to him.

"I don't mean to budge in, but... It's not your fault. You tried your best."

**...**

Isaiah searched the Golem field, about to give up. Even though he was a magus, he didn't know how to do all those stalking skills. He sat down on the floor and looked up at the sky.

'_You know, I could help you find her.'_

_"_WHAT THE BLOODY HELL" He jumped up in surprise. The voice laughed.

'_Hehehe, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.' _Malorn's voice ringed out.

"Scare me? _SCARE ME? __**SCARED ME? YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A FRIGGIN HEART ATTACK!"**_ Isaiah screamed in his head. Okay, he learned how to talk in mental messages, at least. Malorn cracked into laughing.

'_Listen, she moved to the Dragon's cave. So, that's behind the Golem Tower. Ya, good luck talking to her without busting your brains.' _Malorn's voice got lost and Isaiah grumbled.

' _Well, I saw her, cute girl, huh?'_

_'MALORN! NOT HELPING!'_

_'Hmm? Who's he?' _The voice asked. But Isaiah noticed it wasn't him. It was a little girl's voice. Well, it sounded like a demanding kind of girl.

'_Who are you?' _He asked. The voice gasped.

'_HOW DARE YOU QUESTION ME, PEASANT!' _She yelled inside his head. Isaiah scowled. Already he hated her. '_I AM THE QUEEN OF ALL- Never mind about that. You'll see if you help me.' _The voice said. Isaiah frowned.

_'Why would I do THAT?' _Isaiah asked.

'_Because, I was a part of the legendary war.. wasn't I?' _She cooed in his head. He grumbled thinking.

'_Fine... you just.. don't do anything stupid...' _ Isaiah searched for the cave opening and found it. He searched inside and noticed the floors were under a pile of magma. He hesitated to go inside but followed inside anyways. There he saw the magus wizard sitting on a rock sadly thinking of the past events. Isaiah slowly walked to her thinking of ways to start a conversation. Finally, he calmly sat next to her and watched the ceiling. He was about to say something when she opened her mouth.

"Did you know that Death and Life wizards are most likely to get married with each other?" She asked looking at Isaiah in the eyes. Which, of course, resulted into the boy's uncontrollable chocking fit. Angela stared at the boy as he recovered slowly.

"E-excuse me?" He asked taking silent deep breathes disregarding the voice's hysterical laughs.

"I'm sorry, I just learned that from a friend of mine. She's a bit crazy." Angela smiled. Isaiah then blinked.

"Wait, where's your helmet?" He asked staring at her eyes, in his mind he's thanked god for making the room red from the lava so no one could see his face burning. Angela blinked and touched her nose.

"Oh, yeah. I must have left it at the store. Oh well, I'm going on this adventure, I might as well get rid of the armor and wear something comfortable." She shrugged and looked back up at the ceiling. Even though she was smiling, Isaiah could tell that she was upset and lonely.

_He wanted her. _

"It wasn't anyone's fault. No one's but Maximum's." Isaiah started. Angela shot a look at him but he ignored her and continued. "You can't be blaming people like that. It just isn't fair. I know now how hard it is, but..." He trailed of noticing Angela looking away trying not to cry. He turned around to grab her chin and forced her eyes to meet his.

"...You need to control things, from now on." He said letting her go, smiling. The magus stepped back with tears on her face. Then Isaiah chuckled, "I can't believe the master of PvP, Angela Life Whisper, is crying in front of me. What a miracle." He joked. She stared at him and smiled. Then she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face on his chest.

"You're an idiot." She said.

**...**

Luke looked at Kaya smiling. He tried to control his feelings, but ended up with a the stupidest grin on the spiral. Kaya blinked at him in surprise. Then he quickly looked away.

"Thanks for talking with me about it." He quickly said. She got up and laughed.

"My pleasure. It was fun anyways." She looked at Luke observing him. Then she leaned forward slowly and kissed him on the cheek. Luke's eyes widen as she quickly pulled back and smiled. His face got even redder.

"So... shall we go? I-its, um, getting late." She stumbled. Luke blinked.

"Y-yeah."

"Alright. Malorn's probably waiting . Come on."

"Y-yeah."

**...**

The group waited as Kaya brought them a new pack of clothes. She neatly folded them and handed the group each a pair with a safety bag.

"I packed up a lot of powerful treasure cards and some medical supplies." She said, guiding them to Ravenwood.

"Be safe, I wish you all good luck." She said. A crowd of Wizards were followed by Head Master. Soon, the town fell silent as Head Master smiled at the Group.

"I'd never think this day would come. I wish you all the best, and I will try my life's fullest to protect this world from Maximum. Thank you." He said opening the time portal to 10 years ago. There were 4 ropes hanging for them to go through the portal safely. Ethan noticed quickly.

"Wait, why is there 4 ropes? when there's 5 of us?" He asked Head Master. He sheepishly smiled.

"Oh, I never thought Malorn would be going with you guys. We also have no more." He said as Isaiah pulled the rope. Then he smiled at Angela.

"Hey, come of here, Angela." He said with a sinister smile. She hesitated but took a few steps close. "Closer..." He motioned a finger to bring her gulped and took a few more steps, more than enough for Isaiah to grab her waist and tie the rope together with the both of them. Their chests were touching and their nose slightly touching. The crowd around them made an "_awwwww" _Sound and some clapped, but Isaiah didn't care. He heard more talking but didn't noticed.

'_You love her, don't you?'_ That voice came back again. Normally Isaiah would panicked and make a fit about it. But this time, he just smiled.

'_Yeah, I kinda do.' _

**...**

The group touched down on the floor through the portal. The ropes immediately broke and they fell a few feet down. Isaiah was half way up, when Angela feel on top of him. He groaned in Pain as she happily got up.

"Thanks for saving me!" She laughed as she helped him up. Malorn groaned when Luke was on top of him.

"Man, for someone younger than me, your _really _heavy." He said as he pushed him. Angela looked around the place. "Are we in Wintertusk?" She asked feeling the snow. Malorn blinked.

"Look over there... It's a pyramid, covered in snow!" Malorn pointed out. Ethan blinked as he took a step. Then he slipped from ice. Luke's eyes widen.

" You guys I think-" He started. Malorn nodded.

"Guys, We're in Krokatopia."

**...**

**Me: Oh gosh, thats long.**

**Karen: Hmmm... yah. Impressive.**

**Me: *Blink* Um ya... thanks! *Looks at Abigail* WHY CAN'T YOU BE THAT MOTIVATED?**

**Anyways, REVIEW! **


	9. Artictopia

***Sakura and Karen are having some kind of a conversation***

**Me: So, I was thinking that when we introduce Isaac and Scot in chapter 27, we should have them, like have this super power entrance. **

**Karen: Maybe. But I think It shouldn't be like your cliff hangers. I got some e-mails saying that they hate it.**

**Me: Cliff Hanger's make things fun. **

**Karen: I don't know. I'm just trying to tell you what the people want.**

**Abigail: Disclaimer's starting.**

**Me: What? When did the pre-author scene start?**

**Abigail: Uhhhh *Checks timer* 48 seconds ago...**

**Me: OH GAWD! FORGET WHAT I SAID PEOPLE! ISAAC AND SCOT NEVER EXIST!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizard101...**

**Me: So... What if Isaac and Scot make a CLUMSY entrance?**

**...**

"We're in Krokatopia." Malorn said. The group stared at the pyramid in confusion.

"I'm sorry but, what the _hell_happened here?" Angela asked. Ethan got up from his dramatic slip that no one noticed.

" This must be the oasis." Ethan said poking a palm tree. Angela stared at the broken bridge.

"I hear something coming from over there." She said pointing at the mini stores. Malorn groaned in anger as he saw the bridge.

"And HOW are we suppose to get there?" He asked. Angela facepalmed.

"You idiot, I have a broom. Luke has wings. You three could port to us after we get there." She said. She then whistled and a broom came out of nowhere. Luke nodded as he snapped his fingers and wings started to spread across from his back.

"Wicked." Ethan said. Isaiah nodded in agreement as he saw Luke's wing's get bigger. The dark angel wings glittered and moved around. Soon after that, he was lifted off the ground.

"Angela and I will explore the sound. The rest of you go and explore on what's going on." Luke said as he flew over the bridge with Angela following. Isaiah frowned and the other boys nodded.

_'Oh, so you're jealous?' _That annoying voice was back.

'_What the? I thought you were gone!'_Isaiah (thought) back.

'_Oh, I thought it'll be good if I tagged along.'_The voice said. Isaiah grumbled. '_So, are you jealous?'_She asked again.

'_Jealous? JEALOUS? WHY WOULD I BE JEALOUS OF HER__**BROTHER?'**_ Isaiah (thought) screamed. The voice giggled.

'_I was sensing some disappointment inside you. I could tell you really wanted to be with her. Considering that scene before with the ropes.'_She said. '_You also confessed your love for her.' _

Okay, THAT was crossing the line.

_"_**THAT WAS NOT ME!**" He screamed out loud by accident. The two boys infront of him shot a look at him. Malorn raised an eyebrow.

_"_Are you-"

_"_Just keep walking." Isaiah hissed back at them. Ethan narrowed his eyes and turned around. He knocked into a frozen door.

_"Damn it."_Ethan hissed as he rubbed his head. The trio observed the door. Malorn stepped forward.

_"_Any ideas?" He asked them. Ethan smiled.

_"_I KNOW!" He stepped in front of the door. "Alright! OPEN!

_**SESAME!**_" He pointed in the door. The two boys blinked. (Yah, I'm that awesome.) There was a long silence.

"Uh, Ethan I don't think that would wor-" As if on cue, the sealed door opened automatically. Malorn gaped in shock as Isaiah jumped in surprise.

"Did…that JUST work?" Isaiah asked. Malorn stared at the openning unresponsive.

"H-how is that possible?" Malorn asked. Ethan smirked and ran forward.

"I don't know! But no wonder that saying got famous! Now come on! what are we waiting for?" Ethan ran forward cheering.

The two boys quietly followed.

**...**

Luke and Angela slowly walked forward to the shops. They seemed empty. There was a long silence between to two siblings.

Then Luke opened his mouth.

"So.. its been a while." He said. She raised an eyebrow.

"Since what?"

"Since you and I talked like this. 5 years ago. Right?" He said. She sighed.

"Ya, I guess." She sat down on a rock next to him.

"So, I guess, I should apologize for leaving you there by yourself." He said. She blinked.

"You needed to. It was for the best to protect the both of us. I just over reacted before, before Isaiah knocked some sense into me." She said.

"Yeah, so did Kaya." There was a long silence. Then Angela grew a evil smile on her face.

"So... How is.. _relationship?_" She teased. Luke blinked.

"What relat- ANGELA STOP IT!" He looked away trying to cover her mouth. She starting singing about Luke and Kaya on a tree or something around that.

"YOU LITTLE-"

"HEY! ITS FANFICTION! WAHDAYA EXPECT?" She yelled back. Luke blinked.

"Fanfiction?" He asked.

"Nevermind! But IT'S SO CLEAR!" She wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "You have a crush on her. Obviously."

"Just like Isaiah?" He threw back. Angela backed away.

"Uh what?" She asked. Luke smiled in the lead.

"Do you NOT realize it? Do I have to give you examples? Okay, starting with the moment you met him He-"

"_Say it, and I'll murder you."_ She threatened. Luke laughed and got up. Okay, he looked at the map. "The others should be around here in-"

"AGHHHHHH! " He heard a scream and quickly turned around. He's eyes widen as he noticed Angela's gone.

**...**

The group looked around the temple. Nothing, except the fact that it was cold... in krokatopia.

Isaiah heard the voice in his head again, he was going to growl back but noticed the voice wasn't that girl, but Luke.

_"Guys, bad... news. Hurry up..."_

_"What's wrong?" _

_"Angela, She's been Kidnapped."_

**...**

**Me: *Sigh* Sick...**

**Angela: Aww. I'm gonna take care of you. **

**Me: Thanks Angela... SING SOFT KITTY WARM KITTY!**

**Angela: Uh, what?**

**Me: SOFT KITTY WARM KITTY! LITTLE BALL OF FUR! HAPPY KITTY SAD KITTY, PUR, PUR, PUR.**

**Angela: O_O**

**Me: SING IT!**

**Angela: *sweat drop* Soft kitty warm kitty-**

**Anyways, REVIEW!**


	10. The search for the Dove

**A/N: I've started in the other fanfiction so... I won't be on this as much. Sorry. Also for Necro-X, I'll put your O.C. But, the group's in Krokatopia (Or should I say, ARTICtopia) right now so, It'll be a while. Sorry about that and thanks so submitting. I'll make grizzleheim the second world they go to. Oh! And before I forget, there won't be that much of a POV. It's basicly EVERYONE'S POV. Thanks for understanding. **

**Me: *Sigh* Bored**

**Isaiah: Like anyone would care?**

**Me: *Blink* What? aren't you suppose to be still falling from last pre-author scene?**

**Isaiah: I'm a wizard. What do you expect?**

**Me: *Thinks* Oh ya, the disclaimer *pissed off***

**Disclaimer: I don't own wizard101. But if I did I'll make it sooooo *Censor* good. And I'll add some *Censor* and of course *Censor***

**Cast: O_O**

**Me: Oh? FanFiction Censor my words again? Ah *censor* this.**

**...  
><strong>

Isaiah took a while to process the current events. Then he blinked.

'_Excuse me?'_Isaiah asked.

'_I said Angela was some how taken. I don't know how, but she's missing. Kidnapped, in other words.'_Luke repeated. Isaiah's eyes widen.

'_YOU LOST HER? SHE'S GONE? WHAT THE HELL?'_Isaiah screamed the message. Back at the place Luke was, he blinked and covered his ears.

'_Listen. I need you guys to hurry up and get here. Teleport if you have too. I just need you guys to get here to help me find her.'_

Luke searched to check if anyone was watching him. There was no one. He thought how fast those bandits or whatever they are took Angela. After a few moments, the boys came running to Luke.

"What happened?" Malorn asked searching around.

"You LOST her!" Isaiah repeated again. Ethan blinked.

"Oh wait. I screwed up didn't I?" He said. The boys slowly stared at him. He sighed. "I saw a bunch of dark hunters, or whatever they're called, They recently asked me if I know where the 'Dove' is. I had no idea what they mean, but I DID know Angela knew A LOT about the dove. So, I told them where she is...Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

**...**

"I really don't think it was nessesary to break my arm, guys." Ethan pointed at his new broken arm. Isaiah and Luke grumbled at him. Malorn groaned.

"Again, Angela _is_the Dove, genius. So now their probably holding her captive. That's just perfect. Now, its our job to save her an delay our misson because of you. _Thanks A LOT!"_Malorn said_. Ethan blinked._

"You're welcome!" He said satisfied_._Luke stared at him.

"Who brought him along?" He sighed. Malorn stood up.

"He's one of you. So we gotta live with it." He said. Ethan frowned.

"Hey, I'm right here." He said. Isaiah glared at him. "Shut up." Isaiah growled. "YOU GUYS BROKE MY ARM!" Ethan yelled pointing at his left arm. the two boys started fighting. Luke and Malorn stared at the boys

"We're not making any progress are we?" Luke asked.

"Nope." Malorn answered.

**...**

Angela frowned as the two guards talked to her. Or should I say, _Flirting_ with her. They were both her age, or around that. It sucks that she had to be kidnapped by a bunch of... immature teens working for Krokatopia. So why does she have to be taken. She starting thinking about what she would do if Luke was the one who got taken. Maybe he would have fought back. She should have fought back, but instead she was helplessly taken. She stared at the frozen palace as one of the boys opened it. Then her thoughts changed. As they entered the palace, she secretly ripped off a piece of her hair creating a path for if the boys were looking for her. She doubt that anyone could find her in this darkness. '_Gosh, how cold IS this place?'_ Angela shivered in the Hallway leading to a prison house. The two boys let her go and opened a cell with someone in it. But before Angela could focus enough to see her/him, one pushed her in and quickly locked it, resulting in the girl shrieking and scraping her knee.

"Don't even _think_about escaping. Our master has... _plans_for you." One of them said, She growled at them as they walked away. Then she heard a familiar voice.

"Angela? I-is that you?" The other prisoner said. Angela turned around and gasped.

"Kaya?"

**...**

"Kaya? W-what are you doing here?" Angela asked moving towards the injured girl. Kaya (In case you guys are confused, she's 18 years old.) Kaya shifted into another position.

"I-its a long story." She said rubbing her arm. Angela stare at Kaya's injuries and grabbed the arm Kaya was covering. It was covered with blood. She gasped.

"W-what happened?" Angela yelped. Kaya sighed.

"I was walking around when I got stuck in a battle. Then they just beat me down." She said. Angela hugged her and searched her bag.

"I'm sure I have some potions to help you. Let me he-" Then Angela stopped, she looked up to see a smiling confident Kaya. "Kaya, you were defeated? T-then...no. Kaya! NO!" Angela stepped away from her to the corner. Kaya looked up and laughed evilly.

"Lets play a game Angela! " She laughed. Angela turned around trying to open the door screaming help. Kaya smiled. "I know one. It's called... The shadow games." Angela stopped and faced Kaya.

"NO! Don't do this! You'll lose you're soul!" She cried. But Kaya laughed even more.

"Well, you know the rules. You're right. But you should be the one worried about _you're_soul." She said picked up her deck.

"Angela, the Dove of the Legend, get ready for you're first and last shadow game!"

**...**

**Me: *Cries* So short.**

**Luke: I don't really care,**

**Me: Meany**

**Angela: SAKURA! YOU'RE SICK! HOW DARE YOU GET OFF OF BED!**

**Me: ... *runs away***

**Anyways, REVIEW!**


	11. The storm strikes

**Karen: Hi, and welcome to another awesome episode of Wizard101 Adventure... or whatever this story's called.**__

**Cast: O_O**

**Luke: Hey where's that Sakura girl?**

**Karen: She's sick with a fever. **

**Boys: YEEEEES!**

**Karen: *glares* Meanies**

**Abigail: Disclaimers starting!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Karen: Sakura doesn't own wizard101. **

**Luke: ... so... what's gonna happen this chapter?**

**Karen: Well, I got an e-mail of the story.**

**Luke and Isaiah: *Reads my plot* O_O *Runs to Sakura's room. Following sounds are random screaming.***

**Karen: ... Um... Enjoy the story?(don't mind them)**

**...**

"I finally discovered how to get the hell out of here." Malorn said holding up the tower shield card.

"Then get to it." Luke hissed. So far in the story, or male heroes... and Isaiah, have been caught in an unexpected trap by the soldiers of Krokatopia. Apparently their being protected by Malorn's shield inside a block of ice. Sadly, instead of using fire attacks which only Ethan has, The soldiers have taken their decks and weapons. Yup, that's torturing.

"So, Ethan, you're fire. Can you summon fire without burning us OR using your cards?" Malorn asked.

"Well I could." Ethan smiled. The boys smiled, "But, you guys broke my arm. So it's gonna take a while." He added glaring at Isaiah, who happened to do more of the damaged.

_"Do you need help, Isaiah?"_Voice (Isaiah's new name for that girlish voice) asked.

_' I would REALLY appreciate it.' _Isaiah answered back. Voice laughed. Suddenly Ethan's right hand (which Isaiah threaten to break if he made another stupid mistake) caught on fire. Luke shifted away from the flames. Malorn blinked.

"_Did you do this?'_Isaiah smiled.

"_You bet so."_Voice said. Ethan and Malorn blinked in surprise as the ice started to melt. After a few minutes the boys fell in a pile of cold water. Ethan's fire ball got extinguished and everyone got up.

"Guys, I think I know where Angela is." Malorn said picking up a peice of her hair. He looked ahead and noticed a trail of her hair. Isaiah gasped and ran forward.

"where are you going?" Luke called him. Isaiah looked back with a big grin on his face.

"I'm gonna save Angela!" Isaiah said. The boys nodded and followed him.

**...**

**"**Angela couldsn't believe that her first shadow game started. She was scared to death. She couldn't fight Kaya. She was stronger and more trained by Malorn. If Kaya won... Angela couldn't imagine it. She had to win. Then she remembered that she's a PvP master. When was the last time she lost a battle? She smiled at the thought. Then Kaya laughed as the ground started to tremble and formed a battle. The air turned into dark mist and Angela started to cough. of course she was scared to death. Her friends relied on her. Kaya relied on her. _The universe relied on her._She had to win this battle. She took a deep breath when she recovered and got ready for the worst. Her thoughts changed into the boys. She wished that they would come right now and stopped this.

"_ANGELA!" _

The Magus blinked and sighed. She was going crazy about this. She even started to hear their voice in her head.

"ANGELA!"

Oh wait.

"ANGELAA!"

That was them. She turned around to see the guys running to her. She put on a big grin and waved at them. Then one of them stopped short, Luke. His face was in horror. She knew why. Kaya was there controlled by the games. Angela froze before making her first move. Kaya smiled then changed.

"Luke! Thank goodness you're here! A-angela! She's been taken by the s-shadow games and now she's trying to take mine! Help me!" She cried. Angela gasped and shoot a look at Kaya. Then back at Luke.

"No! S-she's lying! I-it's the other way around! L-"

"W-whats going on?" He demanded. The three the boys stopped short and looked at the two girls.

"She's taken! Believe me!" Kaya broke into tears. Luke blinked and started to believe her. Angela took a deep breath in rage.

"NO! I-it's it's a LIE!" She said. She felt like crying herself. Then Luke ran forward and then there was a beam of light. Then Angela found Luke by her side.

"I-I saw those eyes before. You better be telling me the truth." He said. She sighed in relief. Before the battle even started, (The Battle didn't even start after 10 minutes? Isaiah thought) Luke felt himself getting pulled off the mist by a hand He quickly turned around but couldn't really see. He fell to the floor and was off the battle. There Malorn stood on his place. Angela's eyes widen.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked. She felt a hand drag her out too. It was Malorn again. She was suddenly taken off the battle. Before she could even react, the Battle started and sealed a barrier around them.

"I'm battling for you two. It' the best since you guys don't really need me. Go ahead. Find that crystal." He said. Angela wiped her tears and smiled. Then Kaya broke down laughing.

"Are you looking for this?" She asked pulling up a bracelet that contained a blue crystal. It flowed with strong power. The group stared at it and Malorn gulped. "Anyways. If you win... you could have it. If you don't... I wouldn't think about it..." She smiled. "LET THE SHADOW GAMES BEGIN!"

**...**

"My move!" Kaya scanned hr cards. They looked different from the back. Malorn prepared for the worst. She smiled. "I summon, SHADOW BLADE!" The group blinked. Kaya sighed. "With this card, I have a 50% boost for each school." She said. Malorn frowned.

"T-that not fair!" He growled. "Wait, so in this game. You have a TOTALLY different cards?" He asked. Kaya nodded. Malorn looked down at his cards and noticed his cards changed too. "ME TOO?" He yelled. Kaya smiled and slowly nodded.

"Have fun!" She teased, convinced that she was going to win." Malorn sighed and picked a card.

"I summon... uh. this card... uh sun blade!" A blade of Fire, Life, and Death appeared. Each, 70% boost. But it placed a trap on him. A fire, Life, and Death trap appeared in front of him. "Suckish..." He murmured.

"My move! I summon Full moon! With this card, I could get a boost of any school you choose with an extra 15% damage to each card every turn in my deck that matches the school." She explained. "Now, choose a school!" Malorn thought for a moment.

"Ice." He said hoping he was doing the right thing. Sadly, Kaya smiled.

"I was hoping you said that!" Malorn watched as 7 of her cards glowed and stopped. Those were her ice cards.

"Aren't you storm? He asked. "And you're secondary is Balance!"

"Oh Malorn. Have you forgotten, that all cards are SWITCHED in this game?" She answered. That means he doesn't have any death cards... Malorn panicked and searched for any cards. There were 3 ice cards, 1 life, 2 storm, 5 shadow game cards, and 4 balance cards. Lucky him. He just summoned a blade card that wouldn't do anything at all.

"Okay, my turn. I summon tower shield." He said. He swung his staff to create the ice spell. The card went to play and disappeared from his hand to the field.

Then the weirdest thing happened.

The shield went to _Kaya._ "Did I forget to mention that regular shields go to the _opponent?_" She said, happy to have a shield by her side. He grumbled. He couldn't get rid of the shield, because all he had was strong cards and blades. He was finished. "My turn!" Kaya said. "Because I'm nice, I'm not going to kill you now. So I summon ice blade." She said. The blue bald came by her side and the same 7 cards glowed. Giving it an extra 30% to each ice card.

_"Don't give up, Malorn!"_Angela called from behind.

_"We're still here!"_Isaiah cheered. He turned around to see his friends... and Luke (hehehehe) cheering him on. Then he looked down at his cards and gasped. Skeleton dragon! It was there! There were death blades and traps! Even that Shadow Blade card was there! Maybe he did have a chance. He smiled as he got back him confidence.

_"_Alright Kaya! I'm sorry to do this, but I summon Centaur!" The life man/horse archer shot an arrow at her breaking the temple Shield. "Next, I'm summon the Shadow Blade and end my turn!" He said. Kaya smiled dusting of her sleeves. "Alright! I summon Elementary Blade!" She said as the three blades appeared. "Next! I summon Shadow's fang! Get him my lord!" She said. Malorn blinked as he felt a shocking pain on his stomach.

"Malorn! NO!" He heard Angela's voice. His vision stared to blur and the last thing he saw was light and he heard a few gasps. He coughed on his hand and noticed blood. Before he looked around, everything went black. 

**Me: *in bed* well, that's all folks! Also, um Congratz to necro-v for his account. I like Adventure quest too. i'm just a freakish noob in the game... sort of... (We are so much alike) also I got a question (for everyone). Who's you're favorite character in the story so far? okay... bye!**

**ANYWAYS, REVEIW!**


	12. Bringing the world back

**Cast: *Hanging out in the disclaimer room***

**Disclaimer: Oh? The Disclaimer? Sakura must be late...**

**Abigail: Sakura doesn't own Wizard101 and-**

**Me: *Come bursting in angry* OH COME ON PEOPLE!**

**Cast: ?**

**Me: I JUST SAW OTHER STORIES AND THEY ONLY WROTE 6 CHAPTERS ABOUT WIZARD101 AND GOT 30 REVIEWS! WTH? COME ON PEOPLE WILL YOU REVIEW ALREADY? I BARELY GET REVIEWS THESE DAYS. AND YOU'RE LUCKY I STILL WRITE THIS STUFF. I WANT REVIEWS! IS THAT TO MUCH TO ASK? AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Isaiah: O_O**

**Luke:O_O**

**Karen & Abigail: O_O**

**Angela & Kaya: O_O**

**Ethan: ... OKAY! Who wants cookies?**

**...**

One thing Malorn noticed pretty quickly is that he wasn't knocked out... His vision is just dark.

Second thing he noticed, was that the battle was still on. He even still heard voices

Third? He had wings... Like, not the same wings mount. It was like glowing, and dark, and wrapped around him. Like it was suddenly protecting him. After a few seconds, the wings started to spread out making his vision better. There he saw Kaya and the group in shock. He looked around, the wings were on his back. Then he reached out to touch it.. they were real. Malorn smiled and turned back to Kaya. He smiled.

"Sad, isn't it? You actually thought you were going to win!" He said, ignoring this thought telling him that he actually thought _he_was going to lose. "I'm sorry Kaya, I wish there was another way, but I need that gem. It's also to free you from the madness." He added. He picked up a card. "I summon faint!" He said. Kaya blinked. He remembered that she never heard of that card. A trap of 30% went to him and a trap of 70& went to her. She frowned as she passed she turn.

"I now summon Curse!" He said. A trap of 20% percent went to her. Then she smiled.

"Idiot! Death spells won't work on me!" She said summoning a -75& to all death spells. He frowned, then smiled again.

"Kaya, you have alot to learn." He said. Her eyes narrowed.

"Because no one..." He held up a card "Calls me an idiot!" He finished as he summoned Fire Genie. The red genie stared down at her had attacked her, wiping her life points in one flash. The battle disappeared and she fell to the ground.

"KAYA!" Luke yelled as he ran over to her catching her. Her eyes were closed and in her hands was the gem. Luke felt his face go warm as he grabbed it. Malorn stared at his assistaint. Then his gaze went to his back. The wings were gone. With slight disappointment. He sadly looked at Luke.

"Look, I'm sorry but I-" Luke looked up at him and smiled.

"You did the best you could. Now lets get the damn crystal back to where it belongs" He said. The group cheered and Luke set Kaya next to a tomb. As everyone left for the door, Luke looked back at her and sighed. "I'll save you. I promise."

**...**

"Okay, now what?" Isaiah asked as they set up the boat.

"Simple! We have to use this flying boat to get us to the other side. Then we can place this crystal inside the pyramid and we could leave to Grizzleheim!" Malorn answered. Angela unwrapped Ethan's arm, which she healed, and filled a few bottles with water from the oaisis. She handed one to everyone and sat on the top of the boat. "Ready?" She asked. The boys nodded as they boarded the boat. After a while, the boat lifted up. Then fell back down.

'"What just happened?" Isaiah asked.

"Does anyone know how to fly this?" Malorn asked. There was a long silence. Then Ethan got up.

"I do." The group's eyes widen.

"NO! YOU'RE GONNA CRASH THE BOAT!" Malorn said. Ethan narrowed his eyes and walked over to the steering wheel.

"If I fix the texture and match the screws. Then the boat will lift up spinning in a circle. I will mix up the screws while adjusting the steering wheel. Therefore, we will make it." Ethan said observing the steering wheel. The group stared at him in shock.

"...How did you know that?" Angela asked. Ethan looked at her and winked.

"Years of practice Life Whisper, YEARS."

**...**

Okay, to make this chapter short. They made it safely. There laid a crystal carrier and glass covering it. Angela lifted the glass as Luke inserted the crystal. The room started the glow and it blinded everyone.

Isaiah opened his eyes to find himself back in the oasis. But the ice was melting and the floor was covered in it's usual sand. He smiled to see the world back together.

"WE DID IT!" Angela got up cheering. Luke and Malorn shacked hands and Ethan smiled. Isaiah looked around and noticed a small fairy looking at him. A dark fairy. Then Voice said something. But it wasn't from his mind, but from the fairy.

"_Thanks you, Isaiah."_He jumped in surprise.

"THAT WAS YOU?" He yelled, the group stared at Isaiah and the fairy in silence.

"_Surprised? Yes, It's me. I brought you here to help me get rid of this madness from my home. I owe you for it."_Voice said. Isaiah blinked. "_That's why i have this."_She raised her hands up and a blade appeared. It was dark with a skull in the end. The blade looked like it could cut through anything. _"It's a legendary Blade. I want you to take it and take care of it. I'll be watching you. You're next destination is to gizzleheim. Be careful. I'll always remember you."_Voice disappeared with the sand and here laid the Blade. Isaiah stared at it speechless but got up and took it. He felt it and looked back at the group and pointed to the world transporter.

"Well? Lets go!"

...

**Me: DONE! AFTER A LONG TIME! I HAVE COMPLETED THIS! AND KROKATOPIA IS DONE! The next world would be interesting. *wink***

**ANYWAYS!, REVIEW!**


	13. Preview: Malorn's relationships

**Me: Like I said, Things in this world will be... interesting. *smiles* **

**Isaiah: How so?**

**Me:Read what I just wrote!**

**Isaiah: *walks over and reads* oAo *Runs to Malorn and slaps him***

**Malorn: WHAT WAS THAT FOR?**

**Me: You'll see *Evil laugh***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizard101 *MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA* **

**A/N: I SUCK at spelling GrizzleHeim. So you'll see it spelled in different ways... Flames? Well, I'll use Ethan to reflect them back at you!**

**...**

"Well, nothing unusual around here. You think we should skip this and go to Marelybone?" Angela asked.

"I don't know. It seems... quiet. Too quiet." Luke observed Grizzleheim. The boys watched as Angela stepped foward and sniffed the air.

"I've always loved the outdoors. It's getting late anyways. We should camp out somewhere out agree?" She asked stretching out. Everyone nodded. She ran ahead looking for any traders. No one.

"Thats the unusual thing?" Isaiah asked. Malorn nodded but his eyes widen.

..

**Me: This is why XD**

..

He stared at Angela's way and ran towards her. Without a reaction, the whole group turned around to see a spear running towards Angela's direction. Isaiah's eyes widen.

"Angela! Watch out!" He ran towards her when Malorn jumped at her. (**Me: XD) ** Isaiah stopped short surprised as Malorn pushed Angela down and landed on top on her. Their Lips just Centimeters apart. There was a long silence.

"Um..." Malorn managed "The spear is go-"

"GET OFF ME YOU IDIOT!" She yelled. Malorn's face shot red noticing how close they were and coughed. He struggled to get up without doing anything embarressing and showing off his red face. '_Come on feet. Help me out here.' _He thought to himself and pushed himself up.

But that REALLY backfired.

His feet slipped and he fell on top of her again.

Which

Resulted

In him

Kissing her

...

**Me: XD**

**Cast: O.O**

**Me: Tehe! *Runs off***

**Angela: COME BACK YOU LITTLE-**

**Me: *Still running* I thought It'll be nice to have this as a sneak Peek for this chapter. Ending with a cliff hanger! What Will Angela Do next? **

**Angela: I'M GONNA MURDER YOU!**

**Me: *Troll face* Okay, Bye everyone!**

(Again, this is not the Full chapter. Don't complain Necro Rose)


	14. Grizzleheim and its tortures

**Me: Now we continue this Chapter. (For all those people who don't know the troll face, Google it in the Images section) And I don't have to say I don't own Wizard101 cause You know I don't... NOW LETS REMIND EVERYONE WHAT HAD HAPPENED!**

_Malorn kissed Angela_

**Malorn: *Paralyzed from current Events* O.O**

**Me: *Wraps arms around Malorn* I love you too, Malorn. **

**Angela: =.= I'm not done with you, Sakura. **

**Me: HAPPY DANCE! *Victory dancing* **

**Cast: O_O**

**Ethan: She scares me...**

**...**

Malorn picked his face up and stared at Angela. There was a long silence.

"Angela, I-"

"YOU IDIOT!" She punched him in the guts and he fell back. None of the boys ran to his side cause of the shock. She got up and huffed. She stomped her way towards him but Luke and Ethan blocked her. Malorn looked at Isaiah for help to get up. Isaiah blinked at the thought of-

Okay, he needed to help Malorn. Later he'll kill him.

Isaiah ran to Malorn and wrapped his arm around him.

"I'm gonna get you later." He whispered in Malorn's ear. Malorn nodded.

"I know you will."

"MALORNNNN! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!" Angela called in the back.

"Calm down, Angela. You're gonna attract more enemys" Luke said.

"Including me." Malorn grumbled.

(Blah, blah, blah. They have this huge argument thats pretty much useless)

**...**

"Guys! The crystal is gone!" Luke said coming out of the room. Isaiah groaned.

"Maybe its lost or something. I don't want to battle another freak!" Malorn said. Angela nodded in agreement.

"I know where the crystal is." A voice from behind said. The group turned around in shock. They saw a boy staring at them. " I know where it is." He repeated.

"Where?" They said at the same time. But the boy jumped on top of a shop and smirked.

"Caught me if you can." He then disappeared into the air.

**...**

**Karen: Another short chapter *Troll face***

**Isaiah: Where's Malorn? and Sakura?**

***Back where Malorn usually stands in Wizard101***

**Malorn: *Sigh***

**Me: HEY MALLY! *Jumps on top of him***

**Malorn: O_O**

**Me: AWWWWWW You missed me! **

**Malorn: Actua-**

**Me: Shhh... Its okay, Mally. I'm here now. *looks at the stars* Isn't this SOOOO romantic?**

**Malorn: *mouths* **_**Save me.**_

**Me: It's gonna be my birthday. HOW ABOUT A BIRTHDAY KISS?**

**Malorn: O_O**

**Me: *Leans forward***

**Malorn: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

**Anyways, REVIEW!**


	15. Malorn is gone

**Abigail: Looks like Sakura and Malorn aren't here... I hope Malorn is okay, cause Sakura can get pretty crazy with him.**

**Disclaimer: I guess I gotta do this, well Sakura doesn't own Wizard101.**

**Sakura: *linked arms forcibly with Malorn* HELLO WORLD!**

**Malorn: =.= *blushing***

**Kaya: W-what happened?**

**Me: Malorn gave me the best present in history for my birthday!**

**Isaiah *smile* and that is-**

**Malorn: I DIDN'T DO IT! *Runs out***

**Me: MALLY!**

**Abigail: *sweatdrop* OKAY! Starting the chapter!**

**...**

The group looked up at the place the boy left. The Malorn frowned.

"Is he worth chasing?" He asked. Luke sighed.

"Well, he knows where it is. But we COULD find it ourselves." Luke answered. "I mean, Grizzleheim isn't THAT big, am I right?" The group turned around to see a long feild that looked around 1000 miles. Luke blinked. "On second thought," He started, " Lets hunt that guy down." The group cheered and ran down the hill.

**...**

"Anyone have any idea where this guy went?"

"Are you sure its a guy?"

"Yes, you idiot, he just has long hair like me."

"YOUR A GUY?"

"I'M GONNA MURDER YOU!" 

That was a conversation between Isaiah and Ethan. You could obviously guess who is saying what (With the stupid remarks and all).

"Guys, this is serious. Do you know how many people rely on you four?" Malorn said breaking the fight. Angela grumbled.

"Don't you think it's too much pressure? I mean, think about it. Last week, we were normal wizards doing our quests. Now we're legendary heroes on a quest to save the spiral." She said and stopped walking." I miss everything back home. I miss the arena. I... even miss my class." the three others nodded. Malorn narrowed his eyes.

"Okay guys. We CAN'T give up. I mean, I'm not a part of this, but I agreed to go!" He said. "We all have to make sacrifices one day. We all should be proud. We're making a sacrifice for the better of the WHOLE spiral. Imagine what life would be without this sacrifice? We would all be suffering like slaves. We wouldn't even have a mind for our own! Now you all have to get up and help complete this quest" He finished. Luke smiled.

"That was... inspiring." He said. Malorn sighed.

"It just came up in my mind. But thanks, bro."

**...**

The search was getting annoying. It's been 2 nights, and nothing happened. They might even stay in this place longer.

"This... is getting stupid." Luke groaned. The group nodded in agreement.

"We shouldn't be wasting time looking for a person who MIGHT know where it is? He might be lying! So we shouldn't be wasting 2 WHOLE days on this guy! I mean, we didn't need help last time!" Isaiah said.

"Yeah, but we got it easy. Angela got kidnapped, we found her, and there was Kaya. The one who stole the crystal. Now we're here. Unless the same thing happens, then its gonna take awhile. Anyways, we have about a few weeks to do this. So don't worry!" Malorn said reading a piece of paper. Angela stared at him.

"What are you reading?" She asked. He looked up.

"Nothing." He hid it behind him. She frowned.

"Really! What is it?" She reached over to grab the piece of paper but he blocked her.

"Its... nothing. Now let's find Valdus!" Malorn chuckled and The group stared at him.

"Who?" Isaiah asked. Malorn sweat dropped and leaped on top of a branch then dust covered him after a few seconds the same boy was there. The group gaped.

"Who are you?" Luke asked.

"Where is Malorn? What did you do to him?" Isaiah asked.

"How long were you with us?" Ethan asked. The boy smiled.

" To answer your questions, you need to catch m-"

"The path to fortune, chapter interesting!" Angela started. The boy looked at her and his eyes widen. It was the paper he was reading.

"PUT THAT DOWN!" He yelled at her. She smiled back.

"Catch me if you can!" She turned around. "... if you're brave enough to chase a girl, that is." She took slow steps reading the paper aloud. The boy mumbled something and took out a rope. He threw it and it tied around her. Angela yelped and fell down, still holding the paper. The boy reeled in the rope pulling Angela.

"ANGELA!" Isaiah ran over and immediately cut down the rope. The boy fell from the tree as

Isaiah untied her."Are you okay?" He stared at her eyes. She nodded. (...Awkward silence...) The boy sat up and rubbed his head. The group surrounded him as he looked up and gulped.

"You have A LOT to explain" Luke said.

"Let's start with the obvious question. Who are you and what did you do to Malorn?" Angela said. The boy frowned and got up, he then sat on a rock.

"Alright. My name is Valdus Drake. I've been sent to... how should I say it, _protect, _this place." He said.

"You're not doing a very good job at it." Isaiah murmured.

"But anyways, I've known this spell to mimic peoples appearances. Apparently, i did that to..."

"Malorn?" Angela said and Valdus nodded.

"He's been summoned to the other world. MarelyBone. If you get this crystal back. I could bring him back. Its hard too with the magic gone. I didn't really mean to make him go like this. But he's fine." He finished. The group stared at him. Then Angela grabbed his arm. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"You're coming with us."

**...**

**Me: :D**

**Cast: ... **

**Isaiah: I could see why she's in a good mood.**

**Abigail: Yup, she got alot of reviews this time...**

**Ethan: Sakura's a GIRL?**

**Isaiah: Um... yeah?**

**Ethan:... Such lies.**

**Anyways, REVIEW! I'M TRYING TO SEE IF I COULD GET INTO 40 REVIEWS NOW!**


	16. No progress yet

**Me: So many fans. I knew it would come to this. FAN HUG! **

**Fans: YAAAAAAAAY! *Hugs***

**Me: :D So we begin! **

**Isaiah: You should start putting your name there instead of... "Me"**

**Me: Okay!**

**Nutella: There... Better?**

**Cast: O_O**

**Angela: Ummm Sakura... that says Nutella.**

**Nutella: I know. People call me that in Eden Eternal, WHICH LISTEN UP ANIME LOVERS, YOU SHOULD REALLY TRY THAT GAME! GOOGLE SEARCH IT!**

**Luke: Whatever, you're the author. **

**Disclaimer: Sakura doesn't own wizard101**

**Ethan: YO SAKURA! YOU OWE ME $15 FOR DOING THE DISCLAIMER!**

***A pan comes flying from Nutella's room and hit's him on the head***

**...**

"Dragging me across this place is proving to be pointless."

"If I let go, you'll run away."

"Not true."

"You did it before."

"And now I live to regret it."

" Good boy."

Valdus grumbled as he dusted of his clothes. While getting dragged on the floor by the fellow life wizard Angela LifeWhisper, for a number of reasons. the boys watching the two argue about stuff, which apparently they weren't listening. Its been a couple of hours since they caught Valdus and endlessly searching for the crystal. **(Nutella: I'm like.. totally crushed that Malorns not here =.=) **The weird thing was that nothing attacked them. No one was there. It looked like... Valdus was leading them somewhere. (**Nutella: *cough cough* HINT! *cough cough*) **The group stopped short in front of a temple. Valdus looked behind him to see what was going on and then he nodded.

"This is the place." He said.

"But it's locked." Angela frowned. He grumbled.

"If you let go of me, I could unlock it. NOW LET GO OF ME, WOMEN!" He yelled at her. Angela obeyed and released him. He got up and glared at her. She walked over to him and whispered to him:

"_Run away, and I'll find you. Once that happens, you're gonna regret you even lived." _Valdus gulped and faced the temple. He chanted something and the doors opened. He then looked at the group.

"Well... ready to go?"

**...**

**Nutella: My chapters are beginning to be annoyingly short. Cause I'm a ninja. *makes random ninja motions***

**Isaiah: That doesn't make sense AT ALL. **

**Nutella: Because I'm a ninja. **

**Anyways, REVIEW! **


	17. Searching for clues

**Nutella: AND WE'RE BACK! Probably longer than the others!**

**Cast: Yaaaaaaay**

***Karen comes in***

**Chibi: hi... Wait, why is my name chibi?**

**Nutella: Everyone is getting nicknames. Plus you're short.**

**Chibi: LIES!**

***Abigail comes in***

**Derp: Hi**

**Cast:*laughs***

**Derp: What? ...*Notices* SAKURA I'LL KILL YOU!**

**Nutella: CORRECTION! It's nutella...**

**Derp:...NUTELLA I'LL KILL YOU!**

**Nutella: Lol fine I will change it!**

**Pedobear: Thanks... WHAT THE HELL?**

**Nutella: And I don't own wizard101! can you believe that?**

**...**

"Well, are you ready?" Valdus asked. The group nodded and stepped forward. As they went inside, the door fell down behind them. Valdus looked back and smiled at the shut door. Just then, Angela grabbed his sleeve.

"I'm still watching you. I don't trust you." She said. Valdus growled and continued down the hall way. The hallway was dark but a candle went on as they walked down. The hall looked never ending.

"Where are you taking us?" Luke asked.

"The place where I put it." He answered. Isaiah raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, if you were to protect the crystal from getting taken, why didn't you leave it there and guard it? Instead of taking it, that releases darkness into this world." He said. Valdus stopped.

"I-I um... Listen, just follow me. I'll give it to you guys." He sais. He started to walk faster and Angela lost her grip on him. Then he ran ahead.

"HEY! COME BACK!" She yelled. She ran after him. The 3 other boys started to chase the two. After 5 minutes, The three boys caught Angela and Valdus staring at an empty vault. Valdus stared at the empty space and his face darkened. Just then Angela grabbed his necktie(he had a necktie?) and pulled him close.

"Where is it?" She asked. Valdus panicked.

"I-I..." His sweat trailed down his face.

"Wait Angela! I think it gotten stolen!" Isaiah said breaking up the two. Luke looked in front of him.

"Do you see that light?" He asked. The whole group looked at where he was pointing.

"I-is that... Malorn?" Angela's eyes widen. And as a fact, the young (cute) death friend was staring at them, holding a green crystal. Ethan stared at it.

"Is that the-" Malorn turned around and started to walk away.

"H-hey wait! Give it!" Isaiah ran to him and grabbed him, but his hand went right through his body. The group gaped, even Valdus was confused. Malorn disappeared into the wind saying a few words.

"_Come to the end of this earth" _

**...**

**A/N: You're gonna see the paragraph again in the next chapter... Just telling you. **

"Kings and Queen ballroom dance in Big Ben... Is this some kind of cheesy event?" Malorn asked. The girl below him shrugged.

"It's true. Plus, the reward for the king or Queen is the crystal you're looking for, am I right?" She said. Malorn nodded.

"And its tomorrow night. By then the others should come.. Unless they know I'm here." He said starting to walk away.

"It's getting late, I have this house if you want to join me for dinner."

"You have a house? How _old _are you?" Malorn asked.

"I'm almost 10." Malorn gaped. Ever since Malorn got sent into MarelyBone, he has been just walking around not doing anything. Then he finds the youngest wizard ever, Abigail JadeDust.

**...**

**Cast: REALLY?**

**Me: What? *whispers so Abigail won't hear* She was annoying me a lot. **

...

She informed him about how the Big Ben was just built and the ball was to celebrate the new tower. Malorn told her that he was from 10 years later, and for some reason, she believed him. They told each other stories about their time period.

"Oh my gosh I cant believe Malestare (I forgot how to spell his name so don't laugh!) would do such a thing! I heard he's a nice and awesome teacher." Abigail complained. Malorn shrugged.

"I wish I could go to Wizard City and stop everything, but then it would mess up the future." He said. Abigail nodded and sighed. She opened the portal door, only to reveal a huge apartment complex.

"Welcome to my house!" She said cheerfully. Malorn stared in awe.

"Wow... How much was this?" He asked. Abigail shrugged.

"My whole family lived here so... After time passed by, I got the whole house to myself." She said. Malorn walked up the stairs and saw a garden of different plants. "Oh and don't go near that mushroom bomb plant becu-"

It exploded gas on Malorn's face. Abigail laughed and opened the front door. "Go upstairs and wash up. Tomorrow is going to be interesting!"

**...**

**Me: *Smiles***

**Cast: =.=**

**Me: HEY! AT LEAST I TOLD YOU I WAS GOING TO UPDATE! GAWD! PLUS NO ONE REVIEWED SO YOU SHOULD BE GLAD I UPDATED! *Is mad***

**A/N: Next two chapters= EPIC! SO BE PREPARED!**

**Anyways, REVIEW! PLEASE?**


	18. A battle and the talk part 1

On Fri, Jul 27, 2012 at 6:42 PM, Momoko Nakamura yasy101  wrote:

**A/N: FIRST OF ALL! I'M SOOOO SORRY FOR THE HUUUUUUUUUGE DELAY! My dad signed me up for a bloody program in Summer from 8-4 and by the time i get home its 5pm. *sigh* anyways. I changed shadow game battling. Its the normal way now. It kinda seemed stupid at first.**

**Me: MarelyBone BEGINS!**

**Cast: YEAAAAAAAAH!**

**Me: This is gonna be SO romantic!**

**Girls: *squeeing***

**Boys: *booing***

**Me: Shut. Up.**

**Abigail: Disclaimer is starting!**

**Disclaimer: YOU KNOW WHAT? Forget this! I'm TIRED of the disclaimer. I **_**DO **_**own Wizard101!**

**Abigail: But that is against the rules!**

**Me: Well it looks like the rules... just got screwed. *Puts on sunglasses* **

***Epic guitar music plays***

**(Later on the day, Sakura got sued for saying it was hers by kings isle. Then got sued by FanFiction for breaking the most important rule. Therefore, she doesn't own wizard101)**

**(She doesn't own Adventure Quest either)**

**...**

"Isaiah! Summon the bloody card!" Luke yelled at his partner. Isaiah quickly touched a card and a death, life, and myth blade appeared by his side. Luke nodded and examined his cards. Isaiah glared at the controlled necromancer, Valdus. Okay, so the group found the 'fake' crystal. Valdus grabbed it, got under control, and now Luke and Isaiah are battling him while Ethan and Angela find the real crystal. Yeah, that's what has happened. Luke glared at Valdus.

"I want you remembered I was one of the top death students." He said as he summoned a death to life trap. Valdus laughed.

"You have no _proof._ This is the power of a real wizard." Valdus smiled as he summoned a wraith. The black soul appeared and stole life points from Luke. Luke winced and Isaiah looked at him, worried.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked. Luke nodded weakly. Then turned his attention to Valdus.

"Are you stupid? You never powered up your attack." He said. Valdus growled at him. Isaiah scanned his hands and found a card Luke needed.

"I summon spirit trap!" Three sharply bladed shields appeared in front of Valdus. Luke smiled at him as he scanned his cards. He then pulled out a golden card. As he summoned it, and arrow appeared and stabbed one of his cards, turning it to gold. Isaiah blinked. "What's that card?" He whispered to Luke.

"I'll tell you later." Then Luke summoned his card.

"I summon skeleton pirate." He said. Valdus glared as the pirate swung his sword. And everything went blank.

**...**

Angela and Ethan walked down the temple. One thing Angela learned about her old friend was, he could never keep quiet. He's always whistling, humming (the same song), fidging with his hands, and trying to start a conversation. Like... every 5 seconds, he starts to say something, but he stops and look down. Angela raised an eyesbrow but decieded to ignore it. Besides, she was busy of thinking of the past events. The time when they arrived in this world.

The kiss.

Angela touched her lips, blushing. She didn't have any feelings for Malorn **(Me: I do) **Heck, she was confused as hell. It did feel weird. Then her thoughts came to Isaiah, She started to feel worried. Ever since they met, she has been having this warm feeling whenever he's around. Ethan looked at her,

"You are thinking about it..." He finally said. Angela looked up (rather quickly) and blinked.

"T-thinking about what?" She asked. Ethan smirked.

"About Malorn?"

...

...

...

"No." She said blankly. "And why the _hell _would you think that?" Ethan sweatdropped.

"W-well! According to th-"

"Say it and you die." Angela threaten. Ethan felt his face shrink. Then he looked down.

"Okay, I doubt you would be thinking about Luke, because he's your brother. Then..." Angela closed her eyes waiting to hear Isaiah's name, "Me?" Angela facepalmed and Ethan laughed,

"I'm just kidding. You're thinking about Isaiah aren't you?" He asked. Angela silently looked down. Ethan warmly smiled, then smile Angela always loved, and sat near a rock, gesturing to sit next to him. "We aren't gonna find this end of the world so lets just talk." He said.

**...**

**Me: DONE DONE MOTHER OF GOD IM DONE! *Dies***

**Karen: You have other chapters to write!**

**Me:... Crap**

**Anyways, REVIEW!**


	19. Errr, The talk part 2?

**Me: MAI ACCOUNT WORKS!**

**Everyone:...**

**Karen: how long were you...**

**Me: dont know, couple of months...**

**Karen: ah,**

**Disclaimer: I dont own wizard101, I said it like... 100 times people. I think you got the point. **

**A/N: I'm thinking of redoing the whole story... what do you think?**

**...**

Angela sat next to her friend. He gave her a weird looking smirk, with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm no doctor, so why dont we just talk?" He said. Angela smiled and nodded. There was a short pause. Angela looked down.

"I've been having this warm feeling lately, you know? I mean, It's been bothering me." She started. Ethan looked at the sky.

"When did this start?" He asked. Angela paused.

"..."

"You're gonna have to say it sooner or later, Angie" Angela sighed,

"Ever since... that happened. "

"Be more specific."

"COME ON!" She yelled. Ethan winced then laughed.

"Alright, geez. I get it. So do you know why?" He asked. Angela shook her head no. Ethan gave her a warm smile. "I think you do.' He said, teasing her. She glared at him. "Hey, I know how you feel!" He said. Angela raised an eyebrow.

"Have you ever been in love?" She asked. Ethan thought for a moment. "No lies, DragonRider." She said. Ethan smiled.

"It was a while ago. I think a year, 4 months, 23 minutes, and 4 seconds... wait 5 , 6, 7-"

"Wow Ethan." She said. He smiled and looked back up. "What was her name?" She asked.

"Alison." He said. Angela sat closer to him, wanting to know more. Ethan noticed, and continued. She use to be in Dragonspyre academy, just like me." He said. "Before I moved schools, we were in the same class. She was the most amazing friend." Angela stared at the sky too.

"She must have been an amazing person." She said. Ethan nodded.

"I don't know why it happened to me." He said, He closed his eyes, replaying memories he shared with her.

_(Past)_

_"Ethan, where are you going?" Alison ran after him. Ethan looked back smilling._

_"Just follow me, You'll love it!" He said. Alison sighed and continue to chase him. Finally, Ethan came to a stop in front of two big doors. He turned around just to make sure Alison didn't leave. Of course, she was right behind him. "Do you mind giving me some help?" He asked. Alison nodded, trying to push the door. Together, the door easily opened. Alison gasped. In front of her, was a garden that looked like it took years to make._

_"Ethan, did you-"_

_"I figured you love flowers." He said, slightly blushing. "So I made this place. But it wasn't that hard. It only took 2 months!" He said. He pointed at a bench. He guided her towards it and they sat down._

_"You shouldn't have..." She said. Ethan smiled. Then blinked. Alison was crying._

_"Ali, you okay?" She asked. Alison looked at him wiping her tears._

_" Thank you, Ethan. I really dont know what to say." She said. Then buried her face on his chest, hugging him. Though the tears soaked his shirt a bit, he didn't care. Ethan hugged her back. After a few seconds, Ethan cleared his throat._

_"It's getting late, we should go." He said. Alison looked up._

_"Hey Ethan, promise me something." She said. Ethan raised an eyebrow._

_"Anything!" He said. Alison smiled._

_"Promise me that you will never leave me." She said. "And we'll always be together, okay?" She said. Ethan blushed._

_"I promise." He said._

_(Present)_

Ethan sighed.

"What ever happened to the both of you? You guys seemed so happy." Angela said. Ethan's eyes widen, then he blinked.

"wait, HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" He asked. Angela blinked.

"Didn't I tell you I could read minds?" She asked.

"NO?!" Ethan yelled. Angela smirked.

"Well Ethan guess what? I could read minds!"

"..." Ethan sighed and looked up. "I guess you were right, we did look happy together." Angela nodded and Ethan's face darkened. "But she's gone." He said. Angela gasped..

"She died?!" She said. Ethan shrugged.

"I'm hoping not. "He said. Angela gave Ethan a worried look. Angela known Ethan ever since he moved to Wizard city, and Ethan has never been serious.

"So, I'm guessing you've always fooled around, because of her?" She asked. Ethan blinked.

"I fool around?" Angela facepalmed.

"Um, nevermind." She said. Ethan grinned and hugged Angela.

"I'm glad we had this talk." He said.

"Me too."

**...**

**Me: :D**

**Karen: Your chapter are getting shorter**

**Me: I dont care. Oh and I want to point something out:**

**THEY. ARE. NOT. A. SHIPPING! NO! NEVER! ANGELAXETHAN ARE NEVER GONNA HAPPEN! THEY'RE FRIENDS! OKAY?! Okay got that clear, not another thing:**

**I was seriously considering starting this whole thing over again, cause I dont like how stupid it sounded at the beginning. I dont know if I should. I really like the plot and stuff, but, I started rewriting chapter 1 in another document. I'll probably post it sometime, calling it "Shadow Games (edit)" Then if you guys like it, I'll remove the word "edit" on this title and delete this one. What ever you guys want. Thanks for not finding my story stupid cause you know, this WAS my first fanfic.**

**ANYWAYS, Review!**


End file.
